Cienie, ćmy, licho
by Filigranka
Summary: Dla niewinnych los nie ma w zanadrzu spokoju, niestety. Nieliczni ocalali z Nibelheim znowu wpadają w kłopoty - i Cloud nie jest w stanie odmówić im pomocy. Przy okazji wpada na trop wielkiej afery kryminalnej, nadeptuje na odcisk potężnym ludziom, walczy z dawnymi koszmarami oraz zyskuje kilku sojuszników (może nawet - przyjaciół). Trochę kryminał. I legion własnych bohaterów.
1. Chapter 1

Pisze się mi kryminał... Chociaż nie, nie umiem tak pleść intrygi. Ale powiedzmy, że coś obok kryminału. Bo zafascynował mnie pomysł, relacja i parę innych rzeczy, których w fandomie nikt mi nie napisze.

* * *

><p><strong>Cienie, ćmy, licho<strong>

__Śpi w niebie moim to jezioro cierni.  
>Pochylam się i widzę tam na dnie<br>Blask mego życia. I to, co straszy mnie,  
>Jest tam, nim śmierć mój kształt na wieki spełni<em>_

Czesław Miłosz

* * *

><p>Polerowanie blatów, szorowanie podłóg, dźwięczna piosenka kieliszków – dzień jak co dzień w „7th Heaven". Cloud próbował pomóc, jednak właśnie wrócił z kilkutygodniowej trasy, więc domownicy praktycznie zmusili go, by usiadł, zjadł coś i odpoczął.<p>

Strife, jak to były najemnik, „zjedz coś" odebrał dosłownie: poszedł do kuchni, chwycił kilka owoców, pajdę chleba oraz cieniutki plaster wędliny – musiała zostać dla dzieci; byli całkiem zamożną rodziną, jak na warunki Edge'u, ale wszelka żywność, zwłaszcza naturalnie wyprodukowana, nawet kilka lat po Upadku osiągała tutaj astronomiczne ceny. Po czym wrócił do głównej sali, opadł na barowy stołek i zaczął jeść, przerzucając równocześnie gazetę oraz, jakimś cudem, bardzo uważając na okruszki; mimo niestarannej pozy nic nie zabrudził.

Tifa wpadła moment później, by zacząć go rugać za to, że pomyślał, iż nie zostawili mu obiadu w lodówce. Najemnik – kurier – przypomniał sobie mętnie, że faktycznie coś tam leżało w dwóch garnkach. Zupa oraz pieczeń, jak wywnioskował ze zirytowanej przemowy kobiety. Jego dedukcję potwierdziły zapachy z kuchni, a po kolejnym kwadransie same dania, przyozdobione przyprawami z domowego ogródka. Rzecz była zdecydowanie zbyt elegancka, by tak po prostu przegryzać nią czytanie gazety, więc mężczyzna się potulnie przesiadł do stolika.

I właśnie w chwili, gdy kończył posiłek, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Zamknięte! — krzyknęła Lockhart.

Po drugiej stronie przez kilka sekund panowała cisza. Potem ktoś zawołał, kobiecym, wysokim, nieco piskliwym ze zdenerwowania głosem:

— Ale ja do państwa, nie do baru... prywatnie!

Spojrzeli po sobie. Głos nie brzmiał znajomo, a mieli serdecznie dosyć nachodzących ich obcych, chcących czy to jałmużny, czy to opieki, czy to dotknięcia Clouda (od czasu wyjścia z wód, które zaczęły leczyć, i późniejszej rozprawy z DeepGroundem Strife cieszył się opinią świętego, herosa, patrona Edge'u niemal; bardzo go to irytowało).

Niemniej, byli teraz dobrymi ludźmi, a przynajmniej szczerze chcieli takich udawać. Westchnąwszy, Tifa otworzyła drzwi.

I zamarła w nich, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

— Clara? — wykrztusiła w końcu.

Kobieta potwierdziła, nadal zdenerwowanym tonem, zaczęła coś tłumaczyć i za coś przepraszać, ale jej słowa utonęły w radosnych okrzykach gospodyni. Po pierwszej pół minucie Cloud już wiedział, że niespodziewanym gościem była znajoma Lockhart – jeszcze z Nibelheim, skoro w trzecim zdaniu wspomniały podstawówkę. Mężczyzna dosłownie zamarł z widelcem uniesionym do ust, a potem zmusił się, by bardzo świadomie, spokojnie, jakby odgrywał rolę, włożyć kęs do ust, przeżuć go, przełknąć, przywołać na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech, wstać i spróbować się dyskretnie wymknąć.

— Ja właściwie do Clouda... ale chętnie posiedzę i pogadam, oczywiście — zdołała wtrącić Clara.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o szybkie powitanie, rzucenie trzech uprzejmości i zniknięcie w swoim pokoju, jęknął w duszy Strife. Przyjrzał się kobiecie uważniej, desperacko starając się przypomnieć sobie jej twarz, nazwisko, cokolwiek. Mieszkali w końcu czternaście lat w jednej malutkiej miejscowości, byłoby szalonym faux-pas, gdyby nie pamiętał... Musiałby się tłumaczyć, wchodzenie w szczegóły jego problemów psychicznych zaś było ostatnim, na co miałby ochotę. Samo przyjście tej kobiety oznaczało dotykanie przeszłości, a przeszłość była koszmarem, labiryntem, wieczną słabością kuriera.

Co nic nie zmieniało. Dziewczyna była z Nibelheim. Była znajomą Tify. Czegokolwiek chciała, dostanie to. Pociechę, uśmiechy, alkohol, dach nad głową. Pieniądze, jeśli będzie trzeba. Tak mało, tak bardzo, bardzo mało zostało z ich miasta.

— Tak? Potrzebujesz dostarczyć przesyłkę? — Miał nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi w miarę przyjacielsko, żartobliwie, lekko. — Dla znajomych zniżka specjalna...

Clara potrząsnęła przeczącą głową. Wszelkie oznaki wesołości zniknęły z jej twarzy, jak starte gąbką. Natychmiast. Teraz była tylko przejęta, przerażona nawet. Opadła na krzesło, jakby uszła z niej calutka siła i Cloud pojął, że jedynym, co dotąd utrzymywało kobietę na nogach, była maska, rola, podobna tej, jaką sam przybrał kilka lat temu.

— Ja... Ja wiem, że jesteś kurierem, a Tifa prowadzi bar, że macie własne problemy, ale macie pieniądze i znajomości, i możliwości, wszyscy to wiedzą, a Greg mówił, że zawsze się dopytujecie o ludzi w organizacji, troszczycie się, co z nami jest i pomagacie, kiedy prosi... poza tym – poza tym jesteś w SOLDIER. Udało ci się, jesteś – tobie się udało. Kto może mi pomóc, jeśli nie SOLDIER.

Strife zamarł. Po pierwsze na wzmiankę o tym przeklętym projekcie i tym przeklętym kłamstwie, i przeklętym marzeniu. Po drugie, na myśl o tym, że ktoś znowu skrzywdził ludzi z Nibelheim... a on nie zdołał tego powstrzymać. Mieli z Tifą naprawdę olbrzymie wpływy, potęgę Planety za sobą, byli pewnie najsilniejszymi ludźmi na świecie, a jednak znowu skrzywdzono – nieważne, jak – kogoś z ich rodzinnej miejscowości. Przeklęty cykl.

To gospodyni, jedyna przytomniejsza, zadała rozsądne pytanie, o co właściwie chodzi.

— Sylvia, moja siostrzyczka... możesz jej nie pamiętać, miała jakieś dwa lata, jak poszedłeś do SOLDIER... zniknęła trzy dni temu. Kiedy wracała ze szkoły. Policja nie ma śladów, nie ma wiem nawet, czy naprawdę szukają, zbywają mnie, że wiesz, że dzieci czasem uciekają, że to, że siamto, że chłopak, że mamy rozprężenie moralne, typowe dla czasów po katastrofie... ale Sylvia by tego nie zrobiła. Po tym, co się stało z – z Nibelheim – byłyśmy blisko. Trzymałyśmy się razem. Wiedziała, że nie mam nikogo innego, cała rodzina zginęła – nie zrobiłaby mi tego. Nie Sylvia. Wiem, że wszyscy tak zawsze mówią, ale ona naprawdę... albo chociaż zrobiłaby to inaczej. W drodze ze szkoły? Z plecakiem? Bez dokumentów i pieniędzy? Wiem, że brzmię histerycznie, ale musicie mi uwierzyć, musicie mi pomóc, odwdzięczę się, przysięgam...

Ostatnie słowa wyrwały Strife'a ze stuporu.

— Nie musisz się odwdzięczać. Nie musisz... ja, my – my pomoglibyśmy zawsze. W takiej sytuacji. Każdemu. A ludziom z domu... zawsze. Zawsze — powtórzył jak katarynka.

Miał głos kompletnie wyprany z emocji. Sam umiał już rozpoznawać u siebie objawy, widział więc, że wchodzi właśnie w tryb akcji, wyparcia, odcięcia. Ja za czasów, kiedy grał – był – Zackiem. Czasów najemników, walki, terroru, zemsty... Mógłby tak długo. Tryb był podobno morderczy dla psychiki, ale zdecydowanie pomagał w rozwiązywaniu problemów, które wymagały machania mieczem oraz zimnej krwi, wobec czego póki co Cloud postanowił w nim zostać.

Clara zamrugała. Teraz, kiedy najbardziej paląca sprawa została rozwiązana, kobieta wyglądała, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała, co dalej. Twarz miała pustą, ręce bezwładnie leżały na stoliku. Nawet nie emanowała niepokojem ani rozpaczą, była raczej całkowicie zrezygnowana. Pustka, siedząca sobie u nich w barze. Strife to znał, Strife rozumiał aż za dobrze, każda sekunda przywoływała kolejne wspomnienia, kolejne uczucia, wszystkie te podłe chwile. Aż do mdłości. Ciężar zadawania pytań, uspokajania, stawiania na stole szybkich drinków i ogólnego przejmowania odpowiedzialności spoczął więc na Tifie.

Przypomniała o zdjęciu – Clara miała jedno przy sobie, w miarę świeże, sprzed kilku miesięcy. Sylvia wyglądała na nim na szczęśliwą, inaczej niż jej siostra, ewidentnie zmęczona. Z drugiej strony, kto by nie był, utrzymując siebie i dziecko w świecie po prawie-a-apokalipsie?

Były do siebie bardzo podobne (proste ciemnoblond włosy, szare oczy, delikatne, nieco zadarte nosy, wyraziste kości policzkowe, dodające urokowi kwadratowemu kształtowi twarzy; młodsza miała jeszcze długi, trójkątny, łagodnie zakończony podbródek, czyniący z niej prawdziwą piękność; starszej los tego drobiazgu poskąpił, miała lekko cofnięte, prostokątne zakończenie brody) i teraz, widząc dziewczynkę, Cloud zaczął sobie przypominać Clarę. Clara Faithbell. Raczej nieśmiała, wycofana, z nosem w książkach, dobrze się uczyła. Nauczyciele od początku uważali, że powinna iść na uniwersytet, mówili, że załatwią jej stypendium. Niewiele o niej wiedział. Oboje trzymali się na uboczu, lecz Clara nigdy nie padała ofiarą żartów czy napaści. Podziwiano jej wiedzę, Tifa zaś może nie była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale w tak małej miejscowości nie było wielkiego wyboru koleżanek, więc siłą rzeczy były w miarę blisko.

A teraz Clara przyszła do nich po pomoc. Musieli się wszyscy wziąć w garść. Odetchnął głęboko. Przed panną Faithbell stały dwa puste kieliszki, Tifa podawała już następny, próbując wydobyć jakieś strzępki rozsądnych informacji. Dziewczyny mieszkały w Saatie, miasteczku nieopodal Mideel, od prawie dziesięciu lat. W trzypokojowym mieszkaniu na parterze – Clara panicznie bała się pożarów i chciała mieć zawsze pewną drogę ucieczki. Dziewczyna przyjaźniła się z Gregiem, który prowadził organizację, zrzeszającą tych z Nibelheim, którym się udało przeżyć, nie należała jednak do niej, utrzymywała tylko serdeczne stosunki z paroma osobami. Sylvia chodziła do jednej z dwóch podstawówek w mieście, kończyłaby ją w tym roku. Chciała uczyć się dalej, siostra oczywiście ją namawiała, sama zaczynała zaoczne studia. Dużo pracy, oczywiście, ale teraz, kiedy Sylvia była już starsza i Clara przekonała samą siebie, że może zostawić ją niekiedy samą, że tamta nie zginie, kiedy ją na chwilę spuści z oczu, że może sobie wreszcie pozwolić...

W tym momencie kobieta nie mogła już opanować łkania. Nie, żeby Strife miał jej to za złe.

— Pomożemy ci — wymamrotał. — Ja... zadzwonię do ludzi. Jeszcze dzisiaj. Zaraz. WRO, ShinRa, Wutai, gangi z dawnych slumsów... cała ta Planeta nam coś wisi, mnie i Tifie. I cała ta Planeta będzie szukać Sylvii. Obiecuję.

* * *

><p><strong>Varia końcowe<strong>: motto chwycone z _W mojej ojczyźnie, do której nie wrócę_. Miłosza, tak.

**W mojej ojczyźnie, do której nie wrócę**

W mojej ojczyźnie, do której nie wrócę,  
>Jest takie leśne jezioro ogromne,<br>Chmury szerokie, rozdarte, cudowne  
>Pamiętam, kiedy wzrok za siebie rzucę.<p>

I płytkich wód szept w jakimś mroku ciemnym,  
>I dno, na którym są trawy cierniste,<br>Mew czarnych krzyk, zachodów zimnych czerwień,  
>Cyranek świsty w górze porywiste.<p>

Śpi w niebie moim to jezioro cierni.  
>Pochylam się i widzę tam na dnie<br>Blask mego życia. I to, co straszy mnie,  
>Jest tam, nim śmierć mój kształt na wieki spełni<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud, mówiąc o całej Planecie, nie kłamał. Nie zamierzał też jednak spalić sprawy, od razu wprowadzając w nią armię. Śledztwa wymagają odrobiny taktu, ciszy, spokoju. Póki co zadzwonił do Vincenta i Shelke, prosząc o sprawdzenie wszystkich tropów – i nieinformowanie póki co Reeve'a. Sprawa była osobista, zbyt niejasna.

Jego intuicja potwierdziła się, kiedy przyszły pierwsze wieści od Shelke. Sylvia nie była jedyną porwaną osobą powiązaną z Nibelheim. Poza tym zaginęło dwoje innych ocalałych, też niestowarzyszonych w organizacji Grega – dlatego wieści nie dotarły do Strife'a – i czworo ludzi, których rodziny pochodziły z Nibelheim. Do tego jedną z kobiet „od Grega" ktoś bardzo nachalnie próbował poderwać w barze i namówić, by wsiadła z nim do samochodu. Zaczynał dostrzegać wzór. Jasny, wyraźny, wybitnie niepokojący.

Wiadomości od Shelke zastały go już w Saatie, gdzie właśnie był w trakcie zastraszania policji nakazem współpracy, podpisanym przez wszystkie szczeble władzy, od Edge'u i poziomu kontynentalnego począwszy, na bladym z przerażenia komisarzu z Mideel (opieczątkowane pismo robiło imponujące wrażenie) skończywszy. A wszystko nawet bez informowania Rufusa – reputacja Clouda, jego powszechnie znane powiązania i umiejętności same wystarczyły. Komendant był pewien, że przychodzi z polecenia czy to WRO, czy to ShinRy, więc dał mu pismo, kiedy tylko poprosił, nawet nie żądając wyjaśnień. Reszta ślepo się słuchała podpisu komendanta.

Oczywiście, tamten doniesie Rufusowi za dzień albo dwa, choćby niechcący, z ciekawości lub chęci przypodobania się. „A jak idzie śledztwo ulubionemu pieskowi waszej korporacyjnej mości?". Ale dzień-dwa przewagi powinny wystarczyć, a z turkami, które potem za nim przylecą, Strife da sobie radę.

Ostatnią osobę, która skrzywdziła jego miasto, zabił czterokrotnie – musiał zabić czterokrotnie – i co prawda nadal śnił o tym koszmary, jednak tych drani, którzy tym tazem podnieśli rękę na Nibelheim, też zabije. I milion razy, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Akta policyjne potwierdzały podejrzenia Clary. Śledztwo prowadzono raczej niestarannie. Cloud obstawiał, że jeden lub kilku gliniarzy siedzi w kieszeni u lokalnej grupy przestępczej, ta zaś albo jest wynajmowana przez jeszcze silniejszych graczy, albo sama z jakiegoś powodu zainteresowała się uchodźcami z Nibelheim. Nie miał jedynie żadnego pomysłu, dlaczego. Nie byli zamożni, nie mieli żadnej specjalnej wiedzy – to naukowcy ShinRy badali reaktory – większość z nich nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, co tak naprawdę zniszczyło ich miasto. Nie byli groźni dla nikogo. Nie mogli przynieść zysku. Mało kogo w ogóle obchodziło ich istnienie. Po przemianach, kiedy wolno już było mówić, że do katastrofy w ogóle doszło, Greg założył to stowarzyszenie, żeby jakoś ich zbierać, mieć z nimi kontakt, może kiedyś wrócić... Zupełnie niegroźni ludzie. Niewinni. Dzisiaj tak samo, jak wtedy.

Tak samo, jak wtedy. Refren. Mantra. Piosenka, nieustannie rozbrzmiewająca w głowie kuriera, kiedy przeglądał akta. Jak wtedy.

Z rzeczonych akt wynikało, że przez te kilka dni śledztwo było prowadzone zgodnie ze wszystkimi procedurami, czyli bez krztyny wyobraźni bądź zaangażowania. Przeszukano teren – nie znaleziono ani ciała, ani dziewczynki, ani żadnych jej rzeczy. Przesłuchano nauczycieli i koleżanki – ustalono, że wracała, jak zwykle, ze swoją koleżanką, mieszkającą niecałe pół kilometra bliżej szkoły. To zawęziło trasę, na której mogło dojść do porwania – lub zboczenia z ustalonej drogi. Przesłuchano więc sąsiadów, którzy nic nie widzieli ani nie słyszeli, co akurat, wziąwszy pod uwagę porę, było całkiem prawdopodobne. Postarano się nawet o listę właścicieli pojazdów z okolic miasta (przy tych cenach benzyny na taki luksus mogło sobie pozwolić niewielu) i osób, które skorzystały w ciągu ostatnich dni z talonu na benzynę. Zostali wykluczeni, co też nie było dziwne: nawet normalni, praworządni obywatele zaopatrywali się obecnie głównie na czarnym rynku, dla przestępców zdobycie benzyny nielegalnie nie byłoby najmniejszym problemem. Ktoś musiał jednak obserwować dom, skoro wiedzieli, gdzie i kiedy zaplanować porwanie. Miasteczko nie było wielkie, obcy rzucałby się w oczy... Dawniej, upomniał się Cloud. Obecnie, po fali migracji związanej z kryzysem, małe wioski pęczniały od ludzi, robotników sezonowych, włóczęgów, osób po prostu szukających własnego miejsca. Obcy mógłby się wtopić w ten tłum. Tłum zwykle nigdzie nie zarejestrowany. Nie mieli nawet jak sprawdzić nazwisk. Poza tym, to mogła być robota miejscowych, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ten szalony brak kreatywności u śledczych oraz zbywanie siostry.

Och, policja wypełniła swoje obowiązki, ale niespecjalnie pogrzebała w sprawie. Relacje z rozmów były pobieżne, pytania niespecjalnie wnikliwe, skupiające się na ostatnich kilku dniach. Nie przesłano danych innych okręgom, nie skoordynowano z nimi akcji poszukiwawczej. Co nie było błędem sensu stricto – w końcu zakładali, że to zwykłe zaginięcie, nie siatka porywaczy – ale przez to przegapili powiązania z innymi porwaniami... Jak zresztą wszystkie komendy, dopiero umiejętności Shelke, skupione na Nibelheim, połączyły zaginięcia z ostatnich kilku miesięcy w jedną całość.

Potajemnie robił dokumentom zdjęcia komórką (szpiegowski model, załatwiony z WRO, bez podsłuchów ShinRy, innych niż te normalne, na linii; taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję) i przesyłał wszelkie dane dziewczynie. Na pewno coś z nich wyciągnie. Od jego przybycia policja też zresztą się wzięła jakby ostrzej do roboty. Krążyli między półkami, sprawdzali stare sprawy, dzwonili, informowali Strife'a o dosłownie każdej czynności, każdym telefonie, każdym wypełnionym papierku. Proszę, ile zmienia jedno opieczątkowane pozwolenie, pomyślał mężczyzna z przekąsem.

Telefon do Cida i Barreta sprawił za to, że z Rocket Town jechała już tona najnowszego sprzętu dochodzeniowego. Pocztą lotniczą. Miejscowy technik, usłyszawszy tylko nazwy i możliwości przyrządów, prawie zemdlał z wrażenia, dosłownie błagając, by pozwolono mu chociaż dotknąć „zabawek". Na dotknięcie Cloud mógł pozwolić, ale obsługiwać zamierzał sam.

— Panie Strife — głos osobistej asystentki komisarza był słodki jak miód, zdecydowanie zbyt przymilny, ale ona sama, korpulentna szatynka, z zadartym nosem, piwnymi oczami i ewidentną słabością do wielkich, ekstrawaganckich pasków, sprawiała wrażenie raczej kompetentnej. — Przepytaliśmy nauczycieli i przyjaciół jeszcze, i sprawdziliśmy sieć, i okazało się, że Sylvia mówiła, że ma dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, że widzi tych samych ludzi na ulicy, nowych ludzi, jakby była obserwowana – tylko ona sądziła, że to jej paranoja, zwalała na swoją starszą, wiecznie spanikowaną siostrę, sądziła, że to z nią coś jest nie tak, więc nikt nie skojarzył – zresztą, parę tygodni temu zaczęła chodzić z chłopakiem, a jej problemy, psychiczne, jak sądziła, skończyły się nawet trochę wcześniej, a w tym związku była bardzo szczęśliwa i...

— I kto to powiedział pierwszy, kto potwierdził, kto jest tym chłopakiem?

Kobieta zastygła w pół słowa.

— Ja... sprawdzę w protokołach i dostarczę panu dane, ale kilka osób potwierdziło, w tym jedna nauczycielka...

Cloud westchnął.

— Akta są papierowe?

— Oszczędność energii to priorytet, proszę pana...

— Imię i nazwisko chłopaka. I czemu w poprzednich aktach nie ma nic, że był jej chłopakiem?

— To się nam wydawało... — głos jej drgnął, poczerwieniała. — Sądziliśmy, że to będzie niestosowne, zważywszy na jej wiek. No i to nie było takie... nic poważnego. To był właściwie bliższy przyjaciel.

— Ale Clara o nim nie wiedziała — zauważył z trzeźwym chłodem Strife.

Kobieta wyglądała teraz, jakby się chciała zapaść pod ziemię, nim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć, do pokoju wszedł średniego wzrostu brunet, w którym najemnik rozpoznał jednego z oficerów prowadzących sprawę. Policjant był ewidentnie urażony obecnością obcego. Urażony albo przestraszony, poprawił się w myśli Cloud.

— Chłopak był trzy lata starszy, a Clara nadopiekuńcza. Nic dziwnego, zważywszy na jej przeżycia, wszyscy to rozumiemy, ale takie są fakty. Sylvia miała cztery lata, kiedy zginęła ich rodzina. Ona niewiele pamięta i chyba dobrze, ona chce żyć, więc ucieka od opieki siostry, każdy z nas tak robił, ona jest w tym wieku...

— Pewnie — zgodził się Strife obojętnym tonem. — Sylvia chce żyć. Myśli pan, że bycie porwaną jej to ułatwia?

Facet się zamknął, odnotował z satysfakcją. Asystentka za to udzieliła wreszcie sensownej odpowiedzi na przynajmniej jedno pytanie:

— Dean Colour.

Teraz skojarzył imię i zapis rozmowy. Dean. Jego odpowiedzi były równie spokojne i niewiele wnoszące, jak reszty – fakt, że pytania nie pozwalały mu specjalnie rozwinąć skrzydeł, ale jak na człowieka, którego ukochana właśnie zaginęła, chłopak emanował nie tyle opanowaniem, ile obojętnością. Cloud wiedział, że niewielu ludzi wykazuje się przywiązaniem takim, jak jego własne czy Vincenta, ale też jednak niewielu jest tak bezdusznych jak Rufus, a co za tym idzie, pan Colour nie zachowywał się jak normalny człowiek. I to było z kolei dziwne, bo profesjonalista nie popełniłby tak oczywistego błędu.

Strife zanotował sobie, żeby raz jeszcze uważnie przeczytać protokół. Porównać z innymi. Zwrócić uwagę Shelke. Przepytać dokładniej świadków – jak wyglądały lęki małej, czy opisała, jak wyglądają osoby, które pojawiły się w jej otoczeniu, wszystko.

— Gdzie jest teraz Dean? Jak się zachowuje? — zapytał zamiast tego.

Ostatecznie pewne sprawy były priorytetowe.

— Nie pojawił się w szkole — przyznała dziewczyna. — Ale zważywszy na okoliczności, to przecież...

— A w domu? Mieszka w ośrodku dla uchodźców, prawda? Sprawdziliście, czy się nie wyprowadził? I kiedy się wprowadził? I co robił wcześniej?

— Nie możemy sprawdzić wszystkich mieszkańców — zaczął policjant, ale Cloud mu przerwał.

— Tak właściwie, to możecie. Ja mogę. I sprawdzimy. Ale chwilowo mam na myśli sprawdzenie chłopaka porwanej, oczywistego podejrzanego.

— O ile mała nie zwiała — przypomniał funkcjonariusz.

— Nie zwiała — odparł z całkowitą pewnością najemnik, przenosząc wreszcie wzrok na twarz mężczyzny. — Na to akurat mam dowody.

Obserwował go uważnie, szukając śladu lęku, zaniepokojenia, czegoś podejrzanego. Ale tamten tylko się zaperzył i trochę zdumiał, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile Strife mógł ocenić... Nigdy nie był w tym tak dobry, jak Vicent albo Tifa, albo turki.

— Idźcie i sprawdźcie. I powiedźcie, że chcę z nim porozmawiać. Jeszcze dzisiaj.

— Nie ma pan prawa — zaczął policjant.

Asystentka natychmiast zaczęła go mitygować, Cloud poczuł za to przypływ sympatii do dzielnego człowieka, który się nie poddawał mocy ostemplowanych papierków. Odwaga tamtego nic jednak nie zmieniła, bo dziewczyna zaczęła przyciszonym tonem wyrzucać z siebie słowa-hasła: korporacja, sam Shinra, WRO, komenda główna w Edge'u, komenda główna drugiego kontynentu, wsparcie od wutajskiej ambasady, najnowszy sprzęt od Highwinda, niech pomyśli, ile się mogą nauczyć, po prostu patrząc na te cacuszka...

Funkcjonariusz przygasł i powiedział, że oczywiście, pójdzie sprawdzić, zaraz będzie miał informacje. Komórka Clouda zadzwoniła w tym samym momencie. Shelke. Machnął ręką, by mężczyzna został.

— Raporty pisane przez dwóch policjantów zawierają nieprawidłowości — poinformował go spokojny głos. — Fałszowali protokoły, znaczy. Nieudolnie. Program wychwycił podobieństwa w składni zdań i całej reszcie. Wykraczające poza zwykłą edycję tekstu. Coś ukrywają. Nazwiska: Davies, Johansonn. Prześlę ci dokładniejsze dane. Mogę też przysłać Vincenta.

— Jeszcze nie teraz. Dziękuję.

—Nie masz za co dziękować. Mam u ciebie wieczny dług, zapomniałeś? Wracam do pracy.

— Nie masz zleceń od Reeve'a?

— Poczekają. Jesteś wyżej na mojej liście priorytetów. Do widzenia.

Cóż, dwaj policjanci to za mało, by gang uznał sytuację w komendzie za opanowaną, więc pewnie mieli jeszcze kilka wtyczek. Davies był młody, niedoświadczony, sądząc po tym, jak kretyńsko rozegrał protokół Deana. Łatwo będzie go przycisnąć. Tyle dobrego.

Strife odłożył słuchawkę. Przez moment rozważał rzucenie policjantom promiennego uśmiechu, wątpił jednak, by gest wyszedł mu odpowiednio, więc zdecydował się na wzruszenie ramionami.

— Mam nowe, istotne informacje. Czeka nas wszystkich dużo pracy — oznajmił rzeczowo. — Let's mosey.


	3. Chapter 3

Tss, przecież ja to mam skończone praktycznie. Brzydki _Wiedźmin_, zapomina mnie o reszcie świata.

* * *

><p>Świadkowie pamiętali, że składali nieco inne zeznania. Przesłuchano ich ponownie – właściwie, to Cloud przesłuchał osobiście. Kogo tylko mógł znaleźć, bo Dean zapadł się pod ziemię. Davies miał akurat wolne. Johansonn był na mieście. Strife, chwilowo przejmujący rolę głównodowodzącego, nakazał im absolutnie nic nie mówić, zacząć za to dyskretnie śledzić. Billingi miała mu podrzucić Shelke, bardziej szczegółowe detale powinien wydobyć od sponsora... od fundacji, która była miła, że pomagała wyposażyć komisariaty po katastrofie. Fundacja była powiązana z ShinRą, oczywiście – dlatego Strife odłożył to na nieco później, uznając, że ma pod dostatkiem ważniejszych tropów. Wolał odwlec moment, w którym dojdzie do konfrontacji z Rufusem.<p>

A teraz było po północy. Maszyny Cida zbierały dowody: DNA chłopaka, lakier, ślady benzyny, krew, włosy, naskórek, cokolwiek. Rysy twarzy Sylvii mieliły wszystkie sieci informatyczne świata, dzięki Shelke. Informacje cały czas spływały, szeroką strugą. Coraz gorsze. Dean Colour zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania (oraz dokumenty) co kilka miesięcy – to jeszcze nie było dziwne w tych czasach. Ale jego obecności towarzyszyły zniknięcia dziewczyn; wyjazdy do pracy, po których urywał się kontakt, zaginięcia bezdomnych, uchodźców i prostytutek, tych, o których nikt nie dbał i nie zwracał uwagi. Chłopak musiał należeć do siatki handlarzy żywym towarem – ale dlaczego tym razem celem była Sylvia, ofiara wysokiego ryzyka? Wykolejeńców również w Saatie było wielu. Dean nie miał powodów, by ryzykować. Chyba, że tym razem chodziło o coś innego, nie zwykły handel, nie zwykłe burdele... Ktoś musiał płacić. Musiał płacić dużo, skoro Colour był gotów zaryzykować całe swoje życie, tożsamość i „pracę".

Wracał do punktu wyjścia. Co niezwykłego było w mieszkańcach Nibelheim? Co niezwykłego mogło być w ich rodzinach, w ludziach, którzy nigdy w życiu nawet nie widzieli gór na oczy...

DNA, szepnęło coś w jego głowie. Zmartwiał. DNA. Geny. Mała społeczność oddzielona od innych. Od pokoleń żyjąca obok wybijającego spod ziemi mako, przyzwyczajona do niego. Geny. Naukowcy. Potencjalnie ciekawy temat.

Zerwał się z krzesła. Jeśli to byli naukowcy, to mogli spokojnie przekupić i całe miasteczko. Byłym badaczom nieźle się wiodło w półświatku: produkowali narkotyki, kolejne uproszczone, wyniszczające kuracje a la SOLDIER, mające dostarczać superżołnierzy, a kończące się zwykle naćpanymi, agresywnymi, silniejszymi niż zwykle zbirami. Niektórzy jednak mieli laboratoria, mieli środki – oni mogli przeprowadzać prawdziwe mutacje, produkować prawdziwe potwory; nic na miarę SOLDIER, nie byli dość dobrzy (nie mieli Hoja, syknęło wspomnienie w głowie Clouda; zaraz je stłumił), niemniej półSOLDIER czy ćwierćSOLDIER nadal stanowił poważny problem. I wielką przewagę dla gangu, który go posiadał.

Badacze mieli pieniądze, wpływy, nadal byli w grze. Grupy, które wspierali, należały do najpotężniejszych na świecie. Prawie na pewno wiedzieli, że tu przyjechał, prawie na pewno zdążyli zareagować – cała sytuacja mogła być pułapką, uświadomił sobie z błyskiem przerażenia – a to oznaczało, że należało natychmiast znaleźć wszystkich zamieszanych policjantów. I objąć ochroną. Śledzenie nic tu nie da.

Po tajniakach przed mieszkaniem Daviesa nie było śladu. Co akurat było w porządku, sam dobierał ludzi. Wybrał tych najbardziej podejrzanych i cichaczem podrzucił im pluskwy, nadajniki, różne elektroniczne cacuszka. Nie w porządku było to, że owe tony najbardziej zaawansowanej elektroniki ktoś najwyraźniej wyłączył. Klnąc, przeskakując po trzy stopnie, Cloud wpadł na drugie piętro i nie bawiąc się w pukanie czy inne zbędne ceregiele, wyważył drzwi.

W środku była kobieta. Kobieta oraz wszystkich trzech tajników i Davies, a nawet Johansonn. Panowie skrępowani, półnadzy leżeli na podłodze. Pani stała nad ni, przerzucając w dłoni materię, sądząc z obrażeń mężczyzn: ognistą. Opanowaną mistrzowsko. Rzuciła mu teraz twarde spojrzenie – bardzo podobne do tego, które widział u Tify, tylko bardziej znużone, mniej emocjonalne.

— To pan. Tak myślałam, że się pan końcu pojawi. Proszę, niech pan odłoży broń – niewielu ludzi na tej planecie może mnie zabić, pan właśnie tak i nie chcę z panem walczyć.

— A czemu ja mam nie chcieć walczyć z tobą? Skoro mogę cię zabić? — stal była w głosie Clouda.

I trochę zainteresowania, bo dziewczyna zdecydowanie niecodzienna. W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie kopnęła jednego z leżących w brzuch, mocno, po czym uniosła rękaw koszuli, aż po łokcie. Blizna na ręce – brzydka, koślawa, źle zarośnięta.

— Pamiątka po drobiazgu, który we mnie zainstalował Hojo — oznajmiła nieznajoma tak spokojnie, że aż apatycznie; nastąpiła obcasem na stopę Daviesa, kości trzasnęły. — Nie walczę z innymi ofiarami eksperymentów. Nigdy. Nawet z tym, co nazywacie potworami. Ścigamy tych samych ludzi, tylko że ja robię to od paru lat, mam znacznie większą wiedzę. Przydam się.

— Czy pani właśnie torturuje? — spytał Cloud, całkiem życzliwie zresztą; fakt, że przeszedł na formę grzecznościową był widomym dowodem wstępnej serdeczności.

Kobieta nieuważnie potwierdziła, wyciągając rękę.

— Felicia Vaar. Pan wybaczy, ale nie będę udawała, że nie znam pańskiego nazwiska.

Wzruszył ramionami. Nazwisko Felicii Vaar też znał, oczywiście – prowadziła liczne kampanie na rzecz ofiar eksperymentów, żądała zmian w prawie, objęcia ochroną prawną istot narodzonych i zmutowanych poprzez eksperymenty, pikietowała przed prywatnymi galeriami z dziełami bio-artu. Kiedy spojrzała na niego, podchodząc do światła, nawet ją rozpoznał (długie czarne włosy, związane w kucyk, zielone oczy, ostry podbródek, mocno zaznaczone kości policzkowe) i potaknął, dając znać, że wierzy. Więźniowie się desperacko telepali na podłodze. Zakneblowani, spostrzegł Strife.

— Nie pyta ich pani? — spytał.

Teraz przyszła jej kolej na zbycie kwestii potrząśnięciem ramion.

— Wiem, kto ich przekupił. Mniej więcej. Parę szczegółów się przyda, taak... Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz niech chłopcy poznają, co to gniew ofiar — uśmiechnęła się z widocznym przymusem. — Pan też był opozycjonistą, prawda? Nie będzie mi pan próbował wygłaszać kazań? Nie zabiję ich.

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie jestem hipokrytą. Zostawiam to Shinrze. Ale ja potrzebuję konkretnych informacji... Szukam znajomej. Sylvii. Sylvii Faithbell. Jak mi powiedzą, gdzie jest, obrócę się na pięcie i zapomnę, że kiedykolwiek tu byłem.

— Oni nie wiedzą — stwierdziła autorytatywnie dziewczyna. — Oddali ją tym skurwielom od Kierka – taki jeden skurwysyn w białym kitlu – i tyle widzieli. Nawet ich imion nie znają, mieli proste znaki rozpoznawcze, połówka banknotu, takie tam... Oni nie wiedzą. Trzeba rozbić ich struktury tutaj, najlepiej na całej wyspie, to przyciągnie uwagę. Zależy panu tylko na małej? — zapytała nagle.

Cloud nie był głupcem ani ufnym człowiekiem (jeśli to nie to samo). Nawet jeśli praca społeczna Felicii dawała jej pewne... referencje, to ujawnianie swoich końcowych celów zdecydowanie nie było rozsądnym posunięciem.

— Czemu pani pyta?

— Bo jeśli tylko na niej, to sposób jest prosty. Zatrzymać kilka najbliższych transportów narkotyków i jeszcze broni, dla pewności. Straty wyniosą kilkadziesiąt milionów, to wystarczy, by byli gotowi negocjować. Dziewczynę powinni za taką cenę zwrócić. Ale jeśli dobrze się domyślam pańskich motywów, to to niczego na dłuższą metę nie zmieni.

— Bo?

— Bo oni potrzebują ludzi z Nibelheim. Teoria naukowa do potwierdzenia, jak to zwykle z tą swołoczą. Może wyłączą Faithbellów ze swojej listy, ale inni ludzie z pańskiego miasta nadal będą celem. I kilkoro z nowego Nibelheim, w ramach próby porównawczej.

— Już porwali. Dwie dziewczyny. Miały pojechać do pracy, ale od kilku tygodni nie ma z nimi kontaktu — mruknął Cloud; jeśli Felicia należała do wrogów, to i tak o tym wiedziała.

— Sam więc pan widzi. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, panu zależy na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa wszystkim mieszkańcom. Może nawet, w porywie szlachetności, zakończeniu tego procederu raz na zawsze i zakopaniu tych skurwieli metry pod ziemią, razem z ich laboratoriami. Ale nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o Nibelheim, to kilka transportów nie pomoże. Ścigam ich od lat. Ta sprawa ich ekscytuje – uważają, że w waszym genomie może być klucz do stworzenia nowego Sephirotha. Albo pana. Albo nawet lepszych wojowników.

Strife'a na moment zamurowało. Gdyby umiał kląć tak soczyście i pięknie jak Barret czy Cid, właśnie by to zrobił, nie potrafił wszakże, więc tylko przymknął oczy, odruchowo potarł kark tak mocno, że prawie go sobie przetrącił, a potem zacisnął zęby i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

— Jeśli to panu pomoże, proponuję, by pan się przyłączył — zaproponowała Vaar, przetrącając kolano Daviesowi (materia wzmacniająca, uznał najemnik, normalnie człowiek nie miałby dość siły przy tak małym rozmachu).

— Nie torturuję ludzi. W AVALANCHE'u, kiedy przyszedłem, byliśmy już po stronie ratowania świata i akcji stricte wojskowych. Poza tym, teraz mamy jakby prywatny dom dziecka i fundację zajmującą się sierotami. Odwykłem od przemocy — mruknął Cloud.

— Zbyt wcześnie — prychnęła kobieta. — Ale cieszę się z pańskiego beztroskiego szczęścia.

Coś w uwadze naprawdę zakłuło, coś podobnego do słów Rufusa... uciekanie od odpowiedzialności. Wybieranie prywatności, gdy sprawy publiczne ciągle wymagały obecności Strife'a, gdy Planeta potrzebowała jego wsparcia. Zmienił więc temat na zdecydowanie bardziej palący, a przy tym wygodniejszy.

— Mówiła pani, że ma informacje.

— Nie dość informacji. Wiem mniej więcej kto i gdzie, znam trasy przerzutowe, umiem rozpoznać, który z profesorów czy asystentów cię szył po wyglądzie szwów, wiem, kto w jakim laboratorium przeprowadzał jakie zbrodnie, wiem, jakie informacje wyciekły, co się nie zgadza w danych, kto mniej więcej może być odpowiedzialny... Ale główne laboratoria i miejsce, gdzie trzymają porwanych ludzi, dobrze ukrywają. Praktycznie nikt nie ma do nich dostępu, nikt kogo mogę złapać ja. Nawet informacje korporacji są niewystarczające, po Meteorze tyle się pozmieniało... Ale tak, mam szeroką wiedzę. Tylko musimy ustalić, co będzie naprawdę potrzebne. Śniadanie o dziesiątej panu pasuje?

— A teraz mam tak po prostu wyjść?

— Niech mi pan zostawi listę informacji, którą mam wydostać. Zajmę się tym. — Przechyliła głowę. — Pan mnie nie wyda, prawda?

— Ci ludzie mogą być potrzebni w śledztwie — przypomniał trzeźwo Strife.

— Będę idealnie gotowi do śledztwa. Obiecuję — teraz głos dziewczyny brzmiał manieryczną, teatralną niewinnością małego dziecka. — Trochę materii leczniczej potrafi zdziałać cuda.

— Nie odtworzyć kości.

Materia miała swoje ograniczenia. Dosyć dużo ograniczeń. Świetnie radziła sobie z ranami czy sińcami. Skomplikowane złamania mogły już ją przerosnąć, kości się źle zrastały. Na choroby i nowotwory nie mogła poradzić zgoła nic. Ze wszystkich znanych sobie żywych, Cloud był jedynym, który mógł idealnie odtworzyć kość, nawet po najgorszym urazie, ale to po tym wszystkim, co zrobił dla Planety i przy wsparciu Aerith, więc w drodze wyjątku (gdyby Shinra nie ukrywał się przed nim przez te dwa lata, jego prezydencka stopa byłaby w idealnym stanie i miałby o kilka ataków szałów miesięcznie mniej, bo odpadłyby mu te, które wywoływała w nim konieczność korzystania niekiedy z kuli).

— Nie dbam o to, czy po moim leczeniu będą jeszcze kiedyś sprawni. Mają tylko być żywi. Stabilnie żywi. Mogę panu dać słowo, że będą.

— Słowo — powtórzył Strife, przyglądając się, jak Felicia katuje jednego z obstawiających Johansonna tajniaków.

Kobieta złapała jego spojrzenie.

— Nie skrzywdziłabym nigdy nikogo, na kim te szuje eksperymentowały. Nigdy. Nie złamałabym słowa danego komuś, kto musiał to przeżyć. Nie oszukałabym ani nie okłamała. Nie musi mi pan teraz wierzyć. Może pan tutaj zostać całą noc, jeśli mi nie ufa, i osobiście monitorować im tętno. — Teraz jej uśmiech zaczął wyglądać prawdziwiej, trochę zawadiacko. — Pójdziemy wtedy prosto stąd na śniadanie, chyba że da mi pan sekundę na przebranie się. Zna pan tu jakieś miłe lokale z dobrymi śniadaniami? Pewnie tak, jako kurier...

— Coś pokroju baru mlecznego – tak. Na rogu Kwiatowej i Miodowej. — Rozmowa robiła się nieco surrealna, zwłaszcza w kontekście na wpół omdlałych więźniów, jednak to nawet Strife'owi odpowiadało, przywykł już do dziwności w swoim życiu. — Ale jeśli wolałaby pani coś eleganckiego... — zawiesił głos.

Panna Vaar, jaką kojarzył z prasy, była gotowa znosić spartańskie warunki dla dobra sprawy, lecz była również widywana w najdroższych restauracjach, na rozmowach z prawnikami oraz biznesmenami.

— Dobry bar mleczny nie jest zły. Gdybym potrzebowała eleganckiego lokalu, zadzwoniłabym do Rufusa. To zostaje pan, czy widzimy się o dziesiątej na rogu?

I Cloud, z powodów, których sam do końca nie rozumiał, uznał właśnie, że to nonszalanckie wspomnienie Rufusa, zamiast wzbudzić w nim niepokój oraz ciężką paranoję, ostatecznie przeważyło szalę w stronę zaufania. Może dlatego, że Felicia mogła go znać ze swojej działalności politycznej, więc rzecz sama w sobie nie budziła podejrzeń, a niewielu ludzi nie bało się, ot tak, rzucić imienia młodego Shinry. Wobec czego mężczyzna spokojnie się odwrócił i wyszedł.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo ktoś się upomniał u mnie o następną część.

* * *

><p>Naprawdę lubił ten bar. Przytulny, z otynkowanymi, żółtymi ścianami, drewnianymi blatami, prostymi krzesłami, kremowymi, wielkimi kaflami na podłodze. Prowadziła go rodzina imigrantów z drugiego kontynentu, z okolic gór, jedzenie przypominało mu więc domowe strony. Jadał u nich za darmo, w zamian również za darmo rozwożąc ich przesyłki.<p>

Felicia była o czasie. Umyta, uczesana, ubrana w szare spodnie i czarną bluzkę, niekrępujące ruchów, dobre do walki.

— Poleca coś pan? — spytała, wskazując na rozwieszone na ścianie tablice z menu.

— O tej porze? Jajecznicę, mleko, parówki, tosty... Kanapki z rzeczy na zimno. Jeśli chodzi o standardowe śniadania, to trzymają tu niezły poziom. Ja zawsze biorę naleśniki — dodał po sekundzie. — Dowolne, z mięsem, serem, warzywami, na słodko... Przypominają mi dom.

Uśmiechnęła się nagle.

— Spędziłam dużo czasu w Wutai — stwierdziła nostalgicznie. — Przywykłam do ich śniadań... raczej tych z północy, ryż, owoce, warzywa. Ale _bliny_ też czasami jadaliśmy, miałam... znajomych – przyjaciół – z południa. Bo to wpływ Wutai na kuchnię okolic Corel, prawda?

Potaknął. Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę o kulinariach, złożyli zamówienie. Z boku rzecz wyglądałaby na lekką, żartobliwą miejscami pogawędkę. Idealnie odgrywali ciepły nastrój, w środku aż kipiąc od napięcia. Odgrywali do tego stopnia, że po kwadransie Strife nawet poczuł coś na kształt zaczątku sympatii do tej kobiety, wyraźnie zmęczonej po nieprzespanej nocy, a jednak pełnej energii, jednak gotowej działać, nawet może nieco podekscytowanej czekającymi ich zadaniami. Była skryta – mówiła dużo, ale niespecjalnie istotnych rzeczy, tworzyła fałszywe, acz przyjemne poczucie bliskości – w jej ruchach widział ślady wojskowego treningu, w ukradkowych spojrzeniach, sposobie siadania, kogoś przywykłego do uciekania. Tajemnice, owszem, lecz tajemnice, które wskazywała na pokrewieństwo losu. Przez ostatnie dekady nie trzeba było uciekać przed niczym poza korporacją.

— Odstawiłam nasze paczki na miejsce — stwierdziła naraz dziewczyna znad blinów z miodem i twarogiem. — No, na próg. Prawie do rąk własnych. Razem z ich zeznaniami, żeby inni wiedzieli, o co pytać.

— Mhm. Dzwonili — mruknął Cloud.

A juści, dzwonili. Spanikowani totalnie. Uspokoił ich pobieżnie, kazał przesłuchać znalezionych półżywych funkcjonariuszy – głęboko wątpił, by pamiętali, że w ogóle pojawił się w mieszkaniu, był dziwnie pewien, że Felicia rzucała na nich seriami zaklęcia konfundujące – obiecał wpaść po południu, samemu zająć się sprawą. Sprawą, która chwilowo schodziła na nieco dalszy plan, bo policjanci to faktycznie były płotki, informacje od Shelke pozwoliły za to chwycić coś, co mogło być ścieżką w samiutkie serce gangu.

Potęga sieci informacyjnych i doskonałych algorytmów wyszukiwania. Aż serce truchlało na myśl, co zrobiłaby z taką władzą ShinRa, gdyby odpowiednio szybko zauważyła, kogo w osobie Shelke ma w garści. Strife po raz kolejny podziękował w myśli losom za to, jakim głupcem był Heidegger.

Może to paranoja, ale nie chciał rozmawiać o chwilowo najistotniejszym elemencie układanki w nie do końca pustym barze. Podejrzliwość tę panna Vaar zdawała się zresztą całkowicie pochwalać, wobec czego do rozmowy wrócili już na paradnym rynku miasteczka, przed wejściem do muzeum (biały kubik z rzędami okien z weneckiego szkła oraz szerokimi, nieproporcjonalnymi schodami, brzydactwo w stylu nowoczesnym), otwieranym o dwunastej. Wcześniej na placu nie bywało zwykle ani żywej duszy, pracownicy muzeum zaś wchodzili drugim wejściem.

— Sylvia była chorowita — opowiadał Cloud, oparty o ścianę, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, wzrokiem utkwiony w miejscu, gdzie dachy budynków naprzeciwko stykały się z niebem. — Mako źle na nią wpływało... nadwrażliwość, a może właśnie brak wrażliwości, bahamut wie. Byłą pod opieką specjalistów z Rocket Town – u nas w miasteczku był tylko lekarz ogólny i chirurg właściwie, jedna apteka... nieważne, mała była leczona w Rocket Town i często wysyłana poza Nibelheim, żeby jakby odpoczęła, nabrała sił. Dlatego właśnie jej i Clary nie było... nie było w domu... Dlatego przeżyły — zakończył niezgrabnie. — Lekarka, która się nią zajmowała wówczas, prowadziła terapię także przez kilka następnych lat, do pełnego ustąpienia objawów, czyli znała aktualny adres dziewczyn. I myślę, że choroba Sylvii mogłaby być... interesująca z punktu widzenia naukowego — te słowa wymówił przez zęby, nie ukrywając wzgardy — a ta lekarka miała brata. Brata, który brał udział w eksperymentach Hoja, nic specjalnie wielkiego, parę miesięcy stażu – ale pisał pracę porównawczą, o przedawkowaniu mako i materii. Po Upadku zapadł się pod ziemię, nie ma po nim śladu w żadnych dokumentach. Leon Pik. Tak lekarka, jego siostra, nazywa się Anna Kullia, nazwisko ma po mężu. Mieszka w Junon, już ją zgarnęli, do jutra potrzymają.

— Ona nie brała udziału w eksperymentach. Kojarzyłabym nazwisko... trochę za stara na to, skoro zdążyła być cenionym lekarzem czternaście lat temu. Skończyła studia i staż nim zaczęli wysyłać ludzi na stoły tysiącami. On faktycznie był w Nibelheim, ale kto nie był... to było jak staż dla zdolniejszych studentów, każdego z wynikami. Naukowcy, medycy; trudno dziś o dobrego lekarza, który nie miałby zbrodni na sumieniu. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie robił nic wielkiego jak na standardy ShinRy. Topił ludzi w mako, wpychał im litrami do żył – w końcu badał przedawkowania. Ale nie robił wiwisekcji, nie sprawdzał bezpośrednio metod tortur, nie zabijał... Jego badań użyły potem turki i inni naukowcy, niemniej korporacja zawsze miała prawo do wykorzystania wyników pierwsza. Nic specjalnego zresztą z nimi nie zrobiono, średnio nadawały się do dręczenia ludzi, próbowano tylko wykorzystywać właściwości halucynogenne, osłabienie woli... Były za mało precyzyjne, za wiele z nich to były fantazje, nie przydały się w śledztwach. — Zastanowiła się moment. — Dziwne, że się aż tak głęboko zaszył, skoro nie był nikim ważnym, ale to samo w sobie niczego nie przesądza. Ze swoją specjalizacją mógł z łatwością pójść w produkcję narkotyków. WRO z rządem gwarantują płotkom bezpieczeństwo i środki do życia, ale nie aż takie pieniądze.

— Płotkom — przypomniał Cloud, naraz cały zjeżony. — Ludziom, którzy nie byli bezpośrednio zamieszani. Stażystom. Praktykantom. Pielęgniarzom. Tym, który wykonywali rozkazy, bo nie mieli wyboru. Są komisje. — Nadal na nią nie patrzył.

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Kątem oka widział, że zastygła. Następne słowa wypowiedziała ze staranną, modulowaną ostrożnością.

— Oczywiście. Nie można przecież zamknąć wszystkich. Ktoś musi leczyć ludzi. Rektorzy są nam potrzebni. Jestem pewna, że Tuesti osobiście czuwa nad prawidłowym przebiegiem i sprawiedliwością postępowań. Przez wzgląd na państwa znajomość. Jestem pewna.

— Pani chciałaby zemsty. — Przypomniał sobie pochody, wystąpienia, protesty, całą działalność kobiet; zdecydowanie z tych, co to pożądliwie łakną sprawiedliwości. — Ja nie mam na nią przekonania ani siły. Zajmujemy się sierotami z rożnych domów i różnych opcji politycznych, gdybym dopuszczał tego typu walki i spory, mielibyśmy rzeźnię. Dosłownie, wiele z tych dzieciaków żyło wcześniej na ulicy.

— Nie chciałam negować sensu pańskiej działalności. Ona jest bardzo potrzebna. Państwo ratują te dzieci. Gdyby... Mnie kiedyś też ktoś pomógł, sądziłam, że mi pomaga, to dużo znaczyło. To dało mi szansę. — Miał wrażenie, że Felicia też z pewną ulgą zmienia temat. — To, co robicie, jest bezcenne.

— Leon Pik — przypomniał chłodno Cloud.

Dziewczyna przeszła w tryb raportowy.

— Pochodzili z Midgaru. Rodzice też byli lekarzami. Dobrze sytuowana rodzina. Od Upadku zniknął z radarów. Dobrze się ukrywa, jak na takie nic – pewnie wykorzystuje rodzinne koneksje. Sporo znanych, bogatych lekarzy musiało zniknąć, to byli jego znajomi, mógł się do nich z łatwością przyłączyć nawet mimo młodego wieku i stosunkowo czystego sumienia. Wpływ środowiska. Postaram się stworzyć listę wszystkich powiązań i ci przedstawić... Kierk też tam jest, pośrednio, ale zawsze. Z siostrą Pik nie utrzymuje oficjalnych, jawnych kontaktów, a nie jest... nie był nikim tak ważnym, żebym sprawdzała, czy nie wymieniają informacji tajnymi kanałami. Ona dotąd była czysta. Zacznę ją sprawdzać.

— Jak? Masz fundację, nie organizację paramilitarną — głos Strife'a był teraz zimny, rzeczowy, jak najdalszy od miłej atmosfery śniadania.

— W dzisiejszych czasach niewielka to różnica. Korporacja skrzywdziła bardzo wielu ludzi – niektórzy z nich całe lata czekali na informacje, na pewność, choćby najgorszą. Są zdeterminowani. Gotowi rzucić okiem na kogoś raz na jakiś czas. Sprawdzić billingi. Poczekać pod domem. Podpytać księgową. To nielegalne, oczywiście, ale mamy, jak pan wie, drobny bałagan administracyjno-państwowy. Taki tam... malutki. Brak struktur, brak ustawy zasadniczej, rząd od lat tymczasowy i komisaryczny...

— Nie jestem fanem procedur — przyznał mężczyzna. — Jak pani z pewnością wie, nasza ochronka dla dzieci też nie jest oparta na bardzo solidnych formalnych podstawach.

— Rufus używa tego, by na pana wpływać, prawda? Swołocz.

— Nie odpowiem na to pytanie...

— W porządku.

— ...ale o Reevie powiedziała pani „Tuesti". O Shinrze publicznie wypowiada się pani, używając nazwiska. W rozmowie ze mną – zawsze „Rufus". Dlaczego?

Kobieta przekrzywiła głowę, a potem obróciła się gwałtownie ku niemu.

— Niech pan to potraktuje jako dowód mojego zaufania. I obawiam się, że to wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć: to nie jest tylko moja opowieść, żebym mogła się nią tak łatwo dzielić. Ale tak, znam Rufusa... długo.

— Jak długo?

— Byliśmy nastolatkami. Mówiliśmy sobie per „ty", bo w tym wieku dziwnie wyglądałoby, gdybyśmy byli z sobą na „pan". Potem to zostało. Widuję go raz na wutajski rok albo rzadziej.

Cloud powoli, solennie pokiwał głową.

— Pani prosi o dużo.

— Nie musi mi pan wierzyć. Pomogę panu tak czy siak, dla dobra tych ludzi.

— Muszę pani ufać, by wierzyć w pani informacje.

— Może je pan sprawdzić, WRO i korporacja chętnie panu pomogą. Będzie pan przepytywał Annę Kullię?

— Oczywiście.

— Do wieczora dam panu pełne dossier. O niej, o jej bracie. Wszystko. Znam trochę tych ludzi, ich typ myślenia, wiem, jak z nimi rozmawiać...

— Pani chce tam być ze mną — stwierdził Strife, nieco nawet rozbawiony.

— Przydam się — odparła z niezbitą pewnością.

Co, oczywiście, jedynie bardziej go rozbawiło.

— Spotkałem panią mniej niż dwanaście godzin temu.

— W sytuacji dowodzącej, że znam się na rzeczy.

— To będzie oficjalne przesłuchanie, nie ma mowy, żeby ją pani choćby dotknęła.

— Nie zamierzam. Przyrzekam.

— Nie jestem człowiekiem, który łatwo ufa.

— Słusznie. Ja też nie. Ale ufam panu. Z tym, że oczywiście, pan o mnie nic nie wie, a o panu, cóż – rozmawia cała Planeta. O której pan wylatuje? Dostarczę dane do rąk własnych i wtedy podejmie pan decyzję.

— Możemy też spróbować... zasypać nierówności informacyjne — zaproponował, nadal bez irytacji; cała sytuacja niezmiernie go śmieszyła, w jakiś oderwany od rzeczywistości, absurdalny sposób.

Podeszła naprzeciwko niego, zmuszając, by wreszcie przeniósł wzrok z dachów niżej, na nią. Wyglądała teraz na zdeterminowaną, taką głuchą, automatyczną, wyrobioną przez twarde życie determinacją, pozbawioną celu czy namysłu. Widywał ją często, zbyt często: u dzieciaków, które znajdował na ulicy. U Tify i Barreta, kiedy ich poznał. Czasami w lustrze. Nagie życie, chcące tylko przetrwać.

— Eksperymentowano na mnie. Miałam rzadki rodzaj materii w ramieniu... Hojo mi ją wcisnął, znaczy. W dzieciństwie. Dawała mi nadludzką siłę, ale wycieńczyła fizycznie, nie dożyłabym trzydziestki. Potem się okazało, że może ona posłużyć do przywołania potężnej broni, broni mogącej zniszczyć ludzkość... uratować równowagę Planety. Planeta odzyskałaby życie – za taką cenę. Ja... nie byłabym gotowa jej ponieść. Oczywiście byli inni, ludzie większej wiary. Wykorzystano mnie. Zdradzono. Stara śpiewka. Zabawne, wówczas akurat ShinRa i turki uratowali ludzkość. Ironia losu. Walczyłam z nimi całe moje życie, a oni... ironia losu.

To wywołało reakcję u Clouda. Nawet inną niż wzruszenie ramion. Uniesienie brwi, drgnienie warg. Otworzył usta – uświadomił sobie, że całkiem nie wie, co powiedzieć, czy w ogóle chce coś powiedzieć – zamknął je. Potarł kark, w pół ruchu uświadomił sobie, że to głupie, że to przecież charakterystyczny gest Zacka, urwał. Nie wiedział nawet, co właściwie myślał. Pustka w głowie. Przerzucił uwagę na otoczenie, stara sztuczka, stara ucieczka.

Rynek był nadal pusty, lecz w kawiarence naprzeciwko zaczęli się już uwijać kelnerzy, rozwijać błękitne markizy, wynosić białe, lekkie stoliki, plecione fotele, obrusy w różowawym odcieniu szampana. Całkiem niedopasowana w stylu do muzeum, które stanowiło niby centralny punkt placu – zważywszy na to, jak szkaradne było, niewielka strata.

Milczeli.

— Przepraszam — szepnęła wreszcie Felicia. — To może być... wiedziałam, że to może być dla pana trudne, ale bardzo mi zależało – bardzo chciałam to powiedzieć. Chyba od nocy czekałam, aż będę to wreszcie z siebie wyrzucić, czekałam na pretekst. Samolubne z mojej strony, wiem, przepraszam, ja po prostu chciałam powiedzieć komuś, kto może zrozumieć, kto był w tym całym bagnie, kto nie będzie mnie osądzał. Przepraszam. Przerzuciłam na pana trochę mojego cierpienia. Naprawdę przepraszam, ale... ale było mi już ciężko z tym żyć. Cała lata... przepraszam. Pan chciałby zapomnieć.

Strife nie był człowiekiem, którego odruchy szłyby w kierunku powiedzenia „nic się nie stało". Nie był też jednak kimś, kto dostałby napadu szału. Czy w ogóle okazał emocje. Rewelacja, w połączeniu z poprzednimi odkryciami i poczuciem winy, wepchnęła go tylko głębiej w objęcia trybu akcyjnego.

— Nie wiem jeszcze, kiedy będę wylatywał, najpierw muszę załatwić sprawy tutaj. Proszę podać mi numer komórki, dam pani znać. Zabierze się pani ze mną niezależnie od dossier, najwyżej dokończymy je razem.


	5. Chapter 5

W sumie znowu dużo gadania. A w następnym odcinku przesłuchanie, czyli więcej jeszcze. Ale potem przynajmniej akcja.

* * *

><p>Saatie nie przyniosło mu już nic więcej. Policjanci przyznali się do korupcji, mataczenia, ciąg wsypywanych przez ludzi doprowadził nawet do zastępcy komendanta – dla okolicy były to z pewnością informacje ważne, Cloud podejrzewał, że kilku polityków straci stołki, bo brak wyborów brakiem wyborów, lecz ani Reeve, ani Rufus nie mogli tolerować skandalu – ale w sprawie samej Sylvii informacje od nich były niemal rozczulająco nieprzydatne. Nawet nie wiedzieli, że o to małą będzie chodzić, kontakt powiedział im, ładne parę tygodni temu, iż mają mieszkać szyki w przyszłej sprawie o porwanie dziewczyny. Pośrednicy zawsze się zmieniali, prawdopodobnie zresztą zarówno kolor ich włosów, oczu, ubiór, jak sposób poruszania się były sztuczne. Zresztą, tamci rzadko w ogóle pojawiali się w miasteczku, zwykle wymieniali forsę oraz informacje przez skrzynki kontaktowe. Ostrożni dranie. Funkcjonariusze nie wiedzieli nawet, że Colour też należy do grupy, póki nie podał hasła i nie pokazał im znaku. Stare dobre przedarte na pół banknoty.<p>

Hasło brzmiało „miłość rodzi nadzieję", odzew „czyżby? ale co to za miłość, która powstała bez nadziei?" – jak z kiczowatej powieści, doprawdy. Kilkanaście innych potwierdzeń, pseudonimów i podobnych było stworzonych w duchu podobnego sentymentalizmu, zaskakująco nienaukowego. Shelke wrzuciła te frazy w system, próbując znaleźć ich źródło. Póki co bez skutku, jednak zważywszy na zdziesiątkowanie cyfrowych archiwów, a także fakt, że od paru lat niespecjalnie przestrzegano nakazu cyfryzacji każdej wydanej pozycji, to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Miłość i nadzieja wyskakiwały, jak każdy komunał, miliony razy, lecz bez związku z pozostałymi podniosłymi sloganami.

W użyciu akurat tych sformułowań było coś obrzydliwego, a w kontekście faktu, że Dean uwiódł dziewczynę, którą potem zamierzał kroić czy oddać do pokrojenia, coś wręcz przeraźliwie ohydnego, co Strife spychał na obrzeża świadomości. Zmierzy się z tym wszystkim, kiedy zakończą sprawę, on zaś będzie mógł sobie bezpiecznie pozwolić na totalne załamanie.

Przez jakąś godzinę rozważali z komendantem oraz Vincentem (który w ramach sytuacji kryzysowej nawet odbierał telefony), czy nie lepiej udać, że siatka w komendzie nie wpadła, pozwolić im chodzić do pracy, śledzić. Wspólnie uznali jednak, iż kimkolwiek byli pośrednicy, zmyli się, ledwie usłyszeli o Cloudzie. Komendant zwłaszcza nalegał, że swojego zastępcy nie chce widzieć więcej na oczy i nawet Valentine się zgodził, iż straty, które może wyrządzić kret na takim stanowisku są za wysokie, by mogli sobie pozwolić na ryzyko.

Ekipa od Cida badała mieszkanie Coloura, skrzynki kontaktowe oraz ulice, na których mogło dojść do porwania. Z tymi ostatnimi nie wiązano jednak wielkich nadziei, bo jeśli Sylvia wsiadła do samochodu chłopaka dobrowolnie, to szanse na znalezienie czegokolwiek wyraźnie spadały. Saatie było niewielką mieściną, rejon, gdzie mieszkały Faithbell należał do spokojnych, jednak jakieś samochody tamtędy przejeżdżały. Nawet sporo, bo droga prowadziła do głównej trasy wylotowej.

Mieszkanie chłopaka było starannie wyczyszczone, przedmiotów nie wyrzucono, a spalono na działkach, nowej, popularnej formie gospodarowania ziemią, spontanicznie powstałą po Upadku – czy przynajmniej tak przypuszczali po zeznaniach świadków, którzy widzieli, jak w poprzednią noc mężczyzna wychodzi obładowany worami i udaje się w kierunku rzeczonych działek; śpiący na nich bezdomni uzupełni obraz o wielkie ognisko, rozpalone koło trzeciej-czwartej nad ranem. DNA Deana znaleźli tylko dzięki zaawansowanemu sprzętowi oraz determinacji i pewnej rutynowej biegłości poszukujących: rozkręcili rury w łazience. Zgodnie z logiką kanalizacji, znaleźli w nich całe kłęby włosów. Takiego samego DNA nie było w bazach, tyle stwierdziła sieć Shelke. Szukali teraz pokrewnych, lecz to z kolei wymagało analizy w laboratorium, czyli czasu. Znalezione odciski okazały się fałszywe, podejrzany musiał nosić specjalne organiczne nakładki. Stanowiły niegdyś standardowe wyposażenie turków oraz innych departamentów „szpiegowskich", wiedzę oraz technikę, która teraz w dużej mierze należała do Highwind&Wallace Industries. Barret z Cidem przejęli sporo ludzi, tak bezpośrednio od ShinRy, jak za pośrednictwem WRO.

— Nie ma wszakże wielu ludzi, którzy mieliby zdolności, by stworzyć tak doskonałą kopię kompanijnego produktu. To wymaga pieniędzy, wyposażenia... — tłumaczyła Strife'owi przejęta szef ekipy, Olga Kazbek, dosłownie na płycie lotniska zresztą.

Chciał wysłuchać podsumowania. I czekał na Felicię.

— Ci ludzie to mają — przerwał jej. — Na pewno. To musi być jeden z pięciu czołowych gangów... organizacji przestępczych. Na świecie. Wie pani, ile wyciągają na narkotykach, to są bogaci ludzie.

— Nie do końca o to chodzi — zaczęła, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, jakby tłumaczyła dziecku. — Pieniądze są istotne, owszem. Ale to wymaga przede wszystkich sprzętu. Bardzo wysoce wyspecjalizowanego sprzętu. Dawniej dostarczała go korporacja, miała praktycznie monopol – obecnie wszystko jest w rękach Cida, WRO albo ShinRy. Wutai próbuje zacząć produkcję u siebie, ale mają lata zapóźnień do nadrobienia, nie za bardzo mają ludzi... A o ile próbówki, igły, bandaże można zastąpić albo wyprodukować samemu – czy kupić od kogoś, kto produkuje na czarnym rynku, jakość tego jest fatalna, no, ale zawsze się płaci za dyskrecję – o tyle ciężki sprzęt medyczny, naukowy, high-tech w ogóle jest nie podrobienia.

— Wiem — mruknął Cloud, starając się zignorować pobłażliwość w jej tonie. — Interesuję się trochę... mechaniką. Jak pani myśli, kto wprowadził tę ostatnią modyfikację silników do Shery? Wystąpili już państwo o listy kontrahentów? Do wszystkich trzech firm?

Zamrugała, ewidentnie zaskoczona. Zmierzwiła króciutkie, ścięte tuż przy karku ciemnobrązowe włosy, przygryzła pełne, wydatne wargi. Piwne oczy napełniły się zmieszaniem, ale też chyba niepokojem – doprawdy, pomyślał Strife, jakbym miał zwyczaj dzwonić do znajomych, żądając zwolnienia pracowników za jakieś wyciągnięte z kapelusza urazy. Kobieta tymczasem przepraszała, niezręcznie i wylewnie; przerwał jej, bo naprawdę nie mieli czasu na konwenanse:

— Listy.

— Tak, oczywiście. W naszej firmie już zbierają, policja wysłała oficjalne żądania do pozostałych, ale sęk w tym, że nie wiem, czy to wiele da. Nie sądzę, by tamci popełnili tak głupi błąd, jak kupowanie u legalnych dostawców, zwłaszcza, że wszystkie trzy firmy dokładnie sprawdzają swoich kupców. Nawet ShinRa, oni też nie chcą kolejnego DeepGroundu. Co zostawia nam czarny rynek.

— Ktoś na czarnym rynku jest niby w stanie wyprodukować taką maszynerię? — Strife nawet nie próbował ukryć sarkazmu.

— Nie, ale istnieje rynek wtórny. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat siły porządkowe były w rozsypce. Laboratoria, szpitale, uniwersyteckie sale edukacyjne, wszystko było rabowane na potęgę. Do tego niektóre ośrodki zostały porzucone przez ShinRę dekady temu, sądzimy, że sporo naukowców po prostu się w nich zainstalowało na jakiś czas. Z pewnością traktują to jako bazy wypadowe. Nikt nie ma dość ludzi, by czuwać nad nimi wszystkimi, z tego, co słyszałam, praktycznie jedynie Nibelheim naprawdę wyczyszczono i naprawdę jest pod ochroną.

Sephiroth, przemknęło Cloudowi przez głowę, nadal jest gwiazdą. Albo tym razem to ja, dodał po chwili, niechętnie.

— Rozumiem, że do rynku wtórnego nie mamy nawet cienia dostępu? — westchnął.

— Poprosiliśmy policję, żeby sprawdzili okolice dawnego Mideel, tam w końcu był szpital, oraz inne laboratoria na wyspie. Jeśli ktoś tam ostatnio był, to raczej coś zauważą, posłali techników, siatkę pan rozbił, więc nie powinno dojść do zatarcia śladów. Dla pewności pojadę z ludźmi, kiedy skończę tutaj. Niemniej, to wszystko nie są sprawy, które mogłabym rozwiązać w ciągu kilku godzin, to będzie wymagało dni... Do tego wpływ mako w okolicy Mideel jest zabójczy dla dowodów, jak pan wie. DNA się mutuje, rozpada... Pojedziemy tam w pierwszej kolejności.

Mężczyzna, jak zawsze na wspomnienie zatopionego miasteczka, poczuł wyrzut sumienia. Jeszcze jedna katastrofa, którą spowodował. Czy przynajmniej nie zapobiegł, pogrążony w histerycznych retrospekcjach, które nie byłyby w ogóle potrzebne, gdyby od początku mierzył się z rzeczywistością, zamiast uciekać w role...

— Możemy sprawdzić, czy na żadnym z uniwersytetów i szpitali nie zużywa się ostatnio więcej akcesoriów niż dotychczas. Czy ktoś nie używa częściej instrumentów – aczkolwiek bardzo wątpię, to byłoby olbrzymie ryzyko...

— Sprawdźcie. Nie ma mowy, żeby Shinra się teraz nie dowiedział, prawda? — jęknął.

Olga pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Wystąpiliśmy w imieniu policji, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Daję nam najwyżej dwanaście godzin, no, może dobę, potem pewnie wszystko się wyda. Turki monitorują prośby policyjne i sprawy kryminalne, regularnie. Nikt tego nawet nie ukrywa.

Czyli muszę spróbować namówić ich, żeby się wstrzymali z donoszeniem Rufusowi. Spróbujemy; Strife wrzucił rzecz na listę zadań do wykonania błyskawicznie.

— Banora — dobiegło ich od drzwi.

Panna Vaar. Wspaniałe wyczucie czasu, uznał z przekąsem Cloud. Kobieta kontynuowała tymczasem:

— Tam było tajne laboratorium. Bardzo tajne. Turki wiedziały, rada dyrektorów, to wszystko. I poproście Wutajczyków, niech sprawdzą swoje... nie tylko korporacyjne, ale też swoje. Czy tam raczej niczyje, żeby nie wywoływać skandalu politycznego. Niech je koniecznie sprawdzą, jak pomyślę, że te bydlaki miałyby wykorzystać tamte bazy, mam ochotę kogoś rozerwać na strzępy.

Sądząc z jej tonu ani trochę nie żartowała. Cloud dokonał szybkiej prezentacji; nowoprzybyła przyjrzała się uważnie badaczce.

— Pani rodzina pochodzi z Wutai?

— Tylko ojciec, a i to nie naprawdę... Jego dziadkowie pochodzili ze wschodniego kontynentu, przenieśli się tylko na wutajski i zmienili nazwisko, licho wie, po co. Uciekł stamtąd ze względu na napięcia polityczne. Ja urodziłam się już w wiosce pod Rocket Town. Imię to tylko pamiątka, poryw sentymentu ze strony mojego ojca.

Felicia uśmiechnęła się, melancholijnym, dziwnym uśmiechem; nawet nie udawał wesołości, raczej ukazywał ból.

— Olga to ładne imię. Silne. Wielkie królowe i wojowniczki je nosiły. A Kazbek to ładne nazwisko. Święte miejsce. Pani pradziadowie musieli chcieć oddać się w opiekę starym bóstwom. Mam nadzieję, że mieli dobre życie. Że pani je będzie miała.

— Bo mam więzi z Wutai? — spytała nieco zaczepnie naukowiec.

Jej rozmówczyni pokiwała głową, bez śladu zmieszania czy urazy.

— Musi mi pani wybaczyć stereotypowy sentymentalizm – to jest... to jest moja ojczyzna i nie mogę do niej wrócić. — Wygięła usta w wyrazie dziarskiego uśmiechu. — Nigdy nie będę mogła. Niechaj mnie Zośka o wiersze nie prosi, takie tam... Nie jestem poetą. Niech państwo sprawdzą Banorę, proszę. I proszę poprosić Wutai, a jeśli będą problemy, dać mi znać. Spróbuję pomóc.

Badaczka zmrużyła oczy, wyraźnie podejrzliwa.

— Spróbuje pani pomóc w rozmowach z krajem, do którego nie może pani wrócić?

— Zważywszy na państwa doskonałe kontakty z rodziną królewską, jestem pewna, że nie będzie to potrzebne — odparła spokojnie Vaar. — Wiemy coś jeszcze?

Od techników nie wiedzieli nic. Od śledczych – cóż, masę zbędnych drobiazgów, jeszcze nieprzeanalizowanych. Próbowano poza tym rozpracować Deana, oczywiście. Sprawdzano, gdzie jadał, kupował, z kim się widywał, kto mógł mu stworzyć legendę. Problem leżał w tym, w czym wszystkie: w czasach tak chaotycznych niewiele trzeba było, by zniknąć, zdobyć nowe, nawet legalne, dokumenty, zmienić tożsamość. Legendę dosłownie każdy mógł sobie wyprodukować we własnym zakresie. Wystarczyło zgłosić się w kilku różnych urzędach, oddalonych od siebie o paręset kilometrów, podać różne dane, powiedzieć, że się jest uchodźcą, przedstawić oświadczenie przyjaciół czy rodziny albo dowolny inny rodzaj dowodu – i voila, dysponowało się kilkoma kompletami całkowicie prawdziwych dokumentów. Sieci informatyczne legły w gruzach, nie było jak szybko sprawdzić danych. Shelke niewiele tu mogła zrobić – jeśli jakiś zapis istniał tylko w postaci papierowej, to był poza jej zasięgiem. Przerzucano je do komputerów, ale powoli, nie tylko ze względu na energię, pieniądze oraz ogólny regres technologiczny. Po Upadku ludzie stali się jednak nieco sceptyczniejsi co do zbierania ich danych; opór ludności narastał niemal wykładniczo z każdym kwartałem. Protesty, strajki, odmowy wykonania poleceń służbowych czy przekazania informacji... Administracja starała się zmienić nastawienie obywateli – poprzez zmniejszanie ilości danych przekazywanych do centralnych, sieciowych rejestrów.

— Jednak zadał sobie trud założenia fałszywych odcisków — zauważyła Felicia, już w samolocie wysłuchując sprawozdania Strife. — Ciekawy nadmiar ostrożności.

Cloud natychmiast złapał, o co chodzi.

— Myślisz, że jego prawdziwe odciski są w naszych bazach? Albo on sądzi, że mogą być?

— To by tłumaczyło... Ale nie opierałabym na tym założeniu całego śledztwa. Może być po prostu ostrożny. To było ryzykowne porwanie, a niezależnie od tego, czy zamierza zakończyć, czy kontynuować karierę przestępczą, jego odciski w bazie mogłyby mu któregoś dnia namieszać. W rzecz zaplątane są wielkie gangi i najlepsi naukowcy, nie było dla nich wielkim problemem skombinować mu te nakładki, nawet gdyby widzieli w tym tylko paranoję. Tym niemniej, nasz najlepszy trop czeka w Junon. Sam fakt, że aresztowano Kullię, powinien wywołać spore poruszenie. Nie mówię, że sami się poddadzą, bylebyśmy ją wypuścili, ale... ci naukowcy to bardzo lojalna wobec siebie grupa. Mają spore poczucie krzywdy, czują się zdradzeni przez korporację, więc wobec siebie zachowują iście mafijną lojalność. A Kullia pochodzi z rodziny powiązanej z tym środowiskiem od pokoleń. Niektórzy z ważniejszych asystentów Hoja byli kolegami jej rodziców jeszcze ze studiów. Będzie im trudno tak po prostu machnąć na sprawę ręką. Nawet jeśli Pik nie widywał siostry, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem nie miał nic wspólnego ze sprawą, to środowisko bardzo dokładnie się monitoruje. Donoszą sobie o każdym, kto wpadł, kto zginął, kto miał kłopoty... informacje dotrą do nich błyskawicznie.

— Dossier — przypomniał mężczyzna, kiedy stało się jasne, że skończyła.

— Mam przy sobie. — Wyjęła z torby pokaźnej grubości teczkę.

Strife potarł oczy dłonią. Czytanie nie było do końca tym, co pragnąłby robić po mniej więcej trzech nieprzespanych nocach – aczkolwiek znosił gorsze rzeczy, da radę, upomniał siebie. Musi jeszcze zadzwonić do Tify i Clary, uspokoić je, porozmawiać o zdobytych informacjach...

— W Junon będziemy za jakieś pięć godzin. Niech pan da sobie spokój z aktami i się prześpi. Proszę — dobiegł go łagodny, nieco tylko nalegający głos Felicii. — One i tak nic w tej chwili nie zmienią – my nic w tej chwili nie zmienimy, musimy dolecieć na miejsce.

— Shelke cały czas przesyła informacje — zauważył Cloud. — Jestem SOLDIER. Dam radę. Bywało gorzej.

— Shelke będzie je panu przysyłać aż do samego końca sprawy. W takim samym tempie. Zamierza pan nie spać następny miesiąc? Nawet SOLDIER i... pokrewni działają lepiej bez siedemdziesięciodwugodzinnego długu sennego. Stale rosnącego — dorzuciła uszczypliwie.

Przywodziła mu na myśl Tifę, dobrą, zawsze troskliwą Tifę, wyczerpującą siebie, by chronić innych. Podobna twardość w nich była, podskórna i wcale niekoniecznie dobra, bo wzięta nie tyle z radości czy chęci życia, ile zawziętości. Zemsta. Idea. Cokolwiek je napędzało, nie było pozytywną emocją. Tylko Lockhart się zmieniła, jeszcze przed Meteorem. Felicia to była Tifa z okresu AVALANCHE'u, uznał, Tifa ciemnych czasów; Vaar cały czas tkwiła w swoich koszmarach. Wrzucił konieczność dokładniejszego ich poznania na sam szczyt listy nietechnicznych priorytetów. Nietechnicznych, uświadomił sobie z rodzajem znużonej, oswojonej goryczy, czyli takich, którymi nie będzie się miał czasu zająć aż do końca dochodzenia pewnie. Póki nie wróci mu zdolność odczuwania emocji.

— Mam dużo do zrobienia — powiedział tylko, sięgając po teczkę.

Kobieta nie zaprotestowała. Telefon zapiszczał za to, a że połączenie było od Olgi, nie mogło czekać.

Wutajscy dygnitarze jednak robili problemy. Nie wielkie, nie, za bardzo się bali, nieustannie zapewniali o swojej dobrej woli, o tym, jak bardzo sobie cenią przyjaźń Clouda i WRO, i Barreta, i Cida, ale... Ale o żadnych „swoich" laboratoriach nic nie wiedzą, traktują rzecz jako pomyłkę, z każdych innych ust uznaliby to podłe insynuacje i żądali satysfakcji, w tym przypadku są jednak pewni, że to jedynie jakieś podłe usta rozpuściły tak ohydne plotki – Wutai zawsze brzydziło się wykorzystania materii tak, jak robiła to ShinRa, brzydziło się techniką i eksperymentami, zwłaszcza na ludziach... Piękna, kwiecista, bardzo uładzona, lecz zdecydowanie odmowna przemowa.

— Przełącz na videokonferencję — zażądała Felicia.

W czasie gdy próbowano nawiązać stabilniejsze połączenie, zawzięcie pisała coś w notatniku. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Kazbek, w tle zaś wizerunek urażonego dyplomaty, Vaar uniosła kartkę z wypisanymi rzędem koordynatami.

— Już je pani przesyłam. Skoro Wutai nie chce załatwić sprawy samo, to proszę posłać ludzi w te miejsca. To są wszystkie laboratoria, które nie należały do korporacji. Nie musimy ich nazywać wutajskimi, władca o nich nie wiedział... niech je pani nazwie bazami terrorystycznymi, jeśli to zabrzmi politycznie lepiej, ale niech ktoś je sprawdzi, proszę.

Twarz badaczki wyrażała co na kształt szoku. Strife był pewien, że gdyby nie stłumił wszelkich uczuć te trzy dni temu, również nie wstrzymałby zaskoczenia. Nic jednak nie mogło się równać ze wstrząśniętym „słucham?" dostojnika zachodniej monarchii, który po kilkunastu sekundach dopadł do ekranu. Felicia patrzyła na niego obojętnie, tamten za to przyglądał się tak intensywnie, że nieomal przepalił spojrzeniem telefony.

— Sądzę — wydusił wreszcie — zważywszy na powagę sytuacji i to, kto prosi, sami przyjaciele rodziny królewskiej... Jeśli tak stawiamy sprawę, jeśli możemy pomóc przy szukaniu dawnych baz terrorystów, to oczywiście, natychmiast poślemy ludzi. Buntownicy byli solą w oku także naszemu państwu...

Dygnitarz po sekundzie opanował się już, mówił spokojnie, przeprosił za zwlekanie z odpowiedzią. „Straszna pomyłka", zapewniał. Wyglądał nawet na szczerze zażenowanego – co nie zwiodło Clouda ni na sekundę. W ukrywaniu tudzież odgrywaniu emocji wutajscy szlachcice byli prawdziwymi mistrzami. Cokolwiek Vaar powiedziała, miało siłę rozkazu. Zważywszy na to, że rzeczony dostojnik należał do wyjątkowo konserwatywnej, wojowniczo nastawionej frakcji, jednej z tych, które Yuffie podziwiała za sprzeciw wobec „miękkiej" polityki Godo, owe posłuszeństwo robiło się tym dziwniejsze.

Bazy terrorystyczne i nagła zmiana zdania u arystokraty. Cóż, Wutai nigdy całkiem się nie poddało, przynajmniej jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Do samego końca pozostało matecznikiem partyzantek, bojówek, ruchów terrorystycznych, pierwszy AVALANCHE miał mieć bazę i walczyć właśnie...

— Chętnie będziemy państwu służyć dalszą pomocą — zapewniał tymczasem dyplomata, starym, ceremonialnym językiem, który Strife ledwie rozumiał (podziękował w duchu Yuffie za jej porywy patriotyzmu, w trakcie których próbowała im wbić do głów wiedzę o swojej kulturze). — Także na miejscu, gdyby państwo zrobili nam ten zaszczyt i raczyli przyjechać... Jej Wysokość będzie bardzo szczęśliwa.

Felicia wstała naraz, gwałtownym ruchem.

— Nie mogę wrócić. To byłby zły omen – widuję zmarłych w twarzach żywych. Jego Ekscelencja wie, że to najgorszy z najgorszych znak. Ale dziękujemy za ten dowód przyjaźni, oby trwała wiecznie — zakończyła już spokojnie, z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Sprawa na tym się zakończyła. Cloud udał, że wcale nie jest zdziwiony nagłą uległością Wutajczyka, Olga była chyba zbyt zaskoczona, by zgłaszać obiekcje albo dokonywać skomplikowanych analiz sytuacji. Postarano się nawet, by nastrój w samolocie nie uległ zmianie; jedynie w myślach Strife przerzucił kwestię zbadania przeszłości Felicii ze spraw nietechnicznych pod najbardziej palące. Wierzył jej, generalnie – kilka lat pracy społecznej przemawiało na jej korzyść, działalności zbyt szeroko zakrojonej, zbyt uważnie badanej, by mogła być jedynie wygodną przykrywką – wierzył niemal instynktownie, bo przypominała mu Tifę, AVALANCHE, niektóre dzieciaki z ulicy, a wiedział, że pewnych gestów, uczuć, emocji, cierpień się nie podrobi. To nie zmieniało faktu, że kobieta mogła być ifrycio niepewnym sojusznikiem: miała swoją agendę, chwilowo jedynie zbieżną z celami Clouda. A w takim razie dokładniejsze rozeznania motywacji, możliwości, stabilności psychicznej oraz podobnych drobiazgów stawało się sprawą najwyższej wagi.

Tyle że moment był zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni, za bardzo oczywisty, podkopałby calutkie zaufanie, popsuł ten cień porozumienia, który zdążyli zawiązać. Mężczyzna wrócił więc do czytania akt, obiecując sobie, że spróbuje porozmawiać z panną Vaar jeszcze przed przesłuchaniem Kullii. Albo, w najgorszym razie, bezpośrednio po.

— Na wszystkie przywołania! Niech pan zostawi te papiery i idzie spać — jęknęła dziewczyna. — Lecimy pogadać z osobą, która wie o wiele więcej.

— Tym bardziej potrzebuję detali. Będę ją w końcu przepytywał — odpowiedział, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad liter.

Kullia miała dwunastoletnią córkę, która od dobrych trzech lat mieszka z mężem w okolicach farm chocobo. W gospodarstwie rolnym. Doktor ich praktycznie nie odwiedzała, była z mężem w oficjalnej separacji. Bardzo się postarała, żeby rzecz była oficjalna, zauważył z niejakim zdumieniem Strife – po Meteorze większość takich spraw nie trafiała do sądów, ludzie nie mieli czasu, życie ustalało samo przez się, bardziej prywatnymi sposobami. O ile nie chodziło o wielkie majątki albo nie zachodziły jakieś rzadkie okoliczności, to się zadowalano zwykłym „jest, jak jest", stanem faktycznym, nie szukając potwierdzenia w papierkach.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, kobieta wiodła raczej nudne życie. Mąż był inżynierem. Ojciec chirurgiem, matka laryngologiem, Anna i brat oboje poszli w specjalizacje powiązane z mako, w tamtym okresie, jak zaznaczono w dossier, po prostu najmodniejsze. Wymieniono wszystko, łącznie ze stażami, praktykami, tytułami ich prac magisterskich, prac naukowych, wykładów na konferencjach. O ile naukowe zainteresowania Leona rzeczywiście mogły dzisiaj budzić niepokój (koło zainteresowanych mako i materią, prace poświęcona przedawkowaniu, kilka pomniejszych artykułów na pokrewne tematy, artykułów opartych, jak podkreślono, na badaniach – w nawiasach Felicia dopisała szacowaną liczbę ofiar – uczestnictwo w konferencjach poświęconych praktycznemu wykorzystaniu pewnych efektów ubocznych przedawkowania, sposoby oczyszczania organizmu), o tyle jego siostra wybrała drogę ściśle medyczną. Uczyła się dobrze, ale nie należała do kół naukowych, nie pisała prac, nie jeździła na konferencje. Skończyła studia, zrobiła specjalizację alergologa, zaczęła praktykę, dokształcała się w przewidzianym prawem zakresie, nigdy nie była w Nibelheim ani innych znanych „placówkach badawczych" (Vaar w swoich zapiskach nazywała je „katowniami"); jej kontakt z teorią ograniczał się do prenumerowania dwóch najpopularniejszych czasopism medycznych.

Cloud zaczął nawet rozważać wersję tak miłą i podnoszącą wiarę w ludzkość, jak ta, że kobieta w ogóle nie wydała dziewczyn celowo, że po prostu rzuciła jakąś nieostrożną uwagę przy bracie. Jego rozmówczyni, gdy się z nią podzielił tą nadzieją, była bardziej sceptyczna.

— To możliwe, ale nie liczyłabym — prychnęła. — Jeśli już, to na zasadzie „nie chcę wiedzieć". Zwłaszcza, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę tę sprawę z rozwodem. Zostawiła dziecko mężowi, właściwie zostawiła mu wszystko, poza gabinetem, który był jej majątkiem przed małżeństwem, wyłączonym ze współwłasności, oraz mieszkaniem – ale za mieszkanie oddała mężowi posiadłość po rodzicach, tę, gdzie teraz mieszka.

— I?

— To fikcyjny rozwód, moim zdaniem. Nie odwiedza ich prawie w ogóle, nie ma nowego partnera, chciało się jej przejść przez procedurę... To fikcja, nie rozwód.

— Nie odwiedza ich — powtórzył z naciskiem Strife. — Mało pasuje do fikcyjnych rozwodów.

— Bardzo pasuje, jeśli chcesz chronić bliskich. Wielu ludzi dzisiaj jest raczej... nieprzychylnych dla naukowców i ich rodzin. Niektórzy z nich gotowi są nawet podejmować działania... może błędne, może przesadne...

— Mścić się — podsumował chłodno mężczyzna.

— Winisz ich?

— Jeśli krzywdzą dzieci? — odpowiedział pytaniem i wzruszeniem ramion. — Jest już dosyć cierpienia niewinnych na świecie. Nie wiem, czy winię, wiem, że spróbowałbym powstrzymać.

Zacmokała, z przedziwnym, prawdziwym rozbawieniem, podsumowując:

— Ładny to wybieg. Sprytny i ładny, i taki moralny! Niech pan się prześpi, proszę. Dam sobie radę z Kullią.

— Grożąc jej córce?

Felicia zawahała się na moment, przymknęła oczy.

— Nie zamierzam jej naprawdę krzywdzić — stwierdziła wreszcie, niechętnie, przeciągając głoski, trochę jak urażone maleństwo. — Dziewczyna się nawet nie dowie, żeśmy użyli jej imienia.

Strife tylko na nią patrzył, bo uznał, iż jest to wyjście zdecydowanie pewniejsze niźli szczegółowe roztrząsanie wszystkich możliwych aspektów tej sprawy. Patrzenie w odpowiedni sposób zdumiewająco często doprowadzało rozmówców do samodzielnej zmiany zdania. Patrzył w absolutnym milczeniu więc, lecz tak ciężkim, że po paru chwilach Vaar skapitulowała.

— W porządku, w porządku, w porządku. Będziemy bardzo etyczni i nie powołamy się na małą – chyba, że naprawdę nie będzie wyjścia, ale myślę, że będzie, więc... więc nie powołamy się na małą. Bezpośrednio? — dorzuciła teatralnie proszącym tonem.

Tym razem sytuacja wymagała jego odpowiedzi. Cóż, skoro zapraszając kobietę na pokład, poniekąd zgodził się na współpracę, to powinien chyba brać potrzeby, zdanie i wymagania... wspólniczki pod uwagę. Poza tym, każdy konsensus nabierał uroku przy tym poziomie zmęczenia – mógł zapewniać, że czuje się świetnie, jednak czuł już brak snu, stara czujność wojownika katalogowała objawy: refleks powoli minimalnie gorszy; nieco trudniej zrozumieć mowę, dojść do wniosku, znaleźć ripostę, słowo; powieki same opadały w każdym spokojniejszym momencie. Bezsenność syczała mu w neuronach, zmęczenie czaiło się w mięśniach.

Na pewno będzie musiał porządnie się wyspać, nim śledztwo doprowadzi ich do prawdziwej, fizycznej konfrontacji. Właściwie, czemu nie teraz? Akta kobiety przeczytał, oficjalne brata też, część nieoficjalną przejrzał pobieżnie – powinno wystarczyć, zdecydował. Telefon do Edge'u mógł chyba odłożyć na czas po przesłuchaniu Kullii, w końcu wtedy dostanie prawdziwe informacje, nie tylko nowe tropy, nie tylko potencjalnie próżne nadzieje (rozczarowania, zawsze przynosisz rozczarowania, kurierze, przypomniał mu jadowity głos duszy i tym razem uciszenie go zajęło mężczyźnie zdecydowanie za długo). Poprosił więc Felicię, by go obudziła z kwadrans przed lądowaniem, a potem zmusił – właśnie tak, zmusił; niepokój, poczucie winy, prawdziwy lęk wreszcie, nie pozwoliłyby mu zasnąć, gdyby nie ta, wyćwiczona w okresie militarno-rewolucyjnym zdolność – głuchą, wypraną z emocji czy obrazów ciemność, by wpełza mu pod powieki, do umysłu, zatopiła.


	6. Chapter 6

Dane o Annie Kulli, przekazane przez Vaar, zdecydowanie były świeże. Aresztowana kobieta wyglądała praktycznie tak samo, jak na zdjęciu w aktach: kręcone blond włosy, ścięte nieco poniżej ramion, błękitne oczy ukryte za grubymi okularami, wąskie usta, ostry, orli nos. Nie była brzydka, ale raczej przystojna niż ładna. Ręce za to, ułożone spokojnie na blacie stołu, miała śliczne: małe, z długimi, wąskimi palcami, cienkim nadgarstkami, gładką skórą, równo przyciętymi paznokciami.

Na widok Clouda i Felicii prychnęła krótkim, ostrym śmiechem.

— Proszę, proszę, na mnie też widzę przyszło — syknęła. — A za co? Dowiem się chociaż? Nigdy nie byłam w tych pieprzonych laboratoriach – ach, ale mój brat był, prawda? Teraz już przecież korporacja morduje całe rodziny naukowców, prawda? Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa, wy pieprzone skursywysyny, wy...

Strife zamurowało. Za to jego towarzyszka uciszyła tamtą w pół słowa, w dosadnych słowach oznajmiając, że nie zamierzają nikogo zabijać, ale to ciekawe, że pani tak sądzi, za co by niby mieli? Za brata niby? Ona chce, żeby w to uwierzyli? Niech lepiej przyzna, że nie takie czyste to jej sumienie...

— Akurat! — warknęła Anna. — Macie mnie za durną? Turki zwykle przychodzą, a tym razem Shinra eksperymenty bojowe mi przysyła... czyżby jakaś duża czystka? Turki są zajęte topieniem niemowląt?

Panna Vaar już otwierała usta, by odpowiedzieć kolejnym potokiem słów, Cloud był jednak szybszy.

— Czystki? Topienie niemowląt? Czemu mieliby? — spytał z najprawdziwszym niepokojem.

Jeśli korporacja znowu porywała ludzi, jeśli organizowała kolejne zbrodnie – jeśli oni to przegapili, jeśli przegapiło nawet WRO – albo co gorsza, Reeve postanowił zataić przed dawnymi członkami AVALANCHE'u tę informację – jeśli Rufus coś knuł, jeśli ktoś znowu cierpiał, to przecież należało to wszystko przerwać... Nie, żeby najemnik chciał, ostatnio jego kontakty z Shinrą były całkiem poprawne – ale jeśli to właśnie było mydleniem oczu, zasłoną dymną, jeśli przegapił – a Felicia najwyraźniej o wszystkim wiedziała, a to z kolei oznaczało, że może jednak wszedł w pułapkę, skomplikowaną, wielopiętrową pułapkę, że popełnił błąd, że inni zapłacą, że już zapłacili (pusta, zmartwiała twarz Clary jak na zawołanie stanęła mu przed oczyma)... Tylko natychmiastowa wyparcie, skupienie na metalowym biurku, notatniku w miękkiej oprawie, nerwowym oddechu Kullii, uratowało go przed paraliżującym poczuciem winy.

Nadeszło mimo wszystko, owszem, ale przynajmniej nie dosłownie paraliżujące. Tryb akcyjny działał, obracał mechanizmy w głowie Strife'a, wyrównywał mu oddech, chłodził nerwy oraz spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej cała ta śliczna przykrywka nie zrobiła wrażenia na lekarce, która teraz chichotała z ciemną, och-jak-ciemną satysfakcją!

— Czyli nic się nie zmieniło? — spytała manierycznie zdumionym tonem. — Małych żołnierzyków i eksperymentalne zwierzątka się wysyła na misje, nic im nie mówiąc? Nawet tego, czym są, co ich właśnie dotyczy? I wy się na to ciągle zgadzacie, nawet ci, którzy się rzekomo buntowali? Rewolty robili? A teraz dalej szarfa na oczy i wolimy żyć w niewiedzy, gdzie każą, tam nam iść? Paradne, paradne, paradne!

— Ja bym się na pani miejscu jednak skupiła na odpowiadaniu na pytania. Czy zna pani panny Faithbell i tak dalej. Jeśli policja nie poinformowała, to ja chętnie panią wprowadzę — zaproponowała uprzejmie Vaar.

Lodowata to była uprzejmość, ton z którego biła niewypowiadziana groźba. Cloud nigdy dotąd go u kobiety nie słyszał, aczkolwiek po tym, co zobaczył w Saatie nie mógł powiedzieć, że jakoś specjalnie go nim zdziwiła.

— Ależ ja przecież odpowiadam! — obruszyła się teatralnie Anna. — Korporacyjny kundelek, podobno bez smyczy, się pytał. Otóż widzisz, moje ty biedne zmutowane stworzonko, Rufus Shinra się jakby nawrócił, promień wpadł do jego czarnego serduszka et cetera – i zmienił zdanie co do przydatności ludzi, którym wcześniej osobiście pozwalał, ba, kazał wręcz przeprowadzać pewne... procedury medyczne. Wtedy mówili, że to dla postępu, teraz to się nazywa zbrodnią — w jej głosie zabrzmiała bezbrzeżna pogarda, ewidentnie nie dla naukowców, tylko nowej epoki.

— To była zbrodnia. Tak samo dzisiaj, jak wtedy — wtrąciła zimno Felicia. — Jeśliście o tym nie wiedzieli, to niech Planeta się zlituje nad waszymi duszami.

Kullia wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła długą przemowę o hipokrytach, w którą Strife bezceremonialnie się wtrącił, żądając powrotu do tematu. To, jak Vaar próbowała od niego odejść, zdecydowanie pogłębiało jego zaniepokojenie. Niech sobie doktor nazywa go psem, mutantem albo czymkolwiek zechce – przywykł do takich reakcji w pewnych środowiskach – byleby wreszcie podała jakiekolwiek informacje.

— Ciekawość jest pierwszym stopniem do piekła, czyż nie? — prychnęła Anna. — Ale proszę bardzo: skoro nasz drogi prezydent zmienił kurs, to nagle ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy wcześniej wykonywali jego polecenia, tak jego też, wiem od brata i znajomych, miał może kilkanaście lat, ale siedział w tej Radzie Dyrektorów i wszystkie te zgody są przez niego też podpisane, ci wszyscy ludzie, których jedyną winą jest to, że dawał im rozkazy, a oni je wypełnili – jakbyśmy wtedy mieli wybór, jakby ktokolwiek wtedy miał! – ci wszyscy ludzie są teraz zbrodniarzami, którymi Shinra się brzydzi, którzy nie powinni oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co on, wielki pokutnik – więc wysyła turków, żeby się zajęli kłopotem. — Nie zdołała dłużej wstrzymywać nienawiści, wykrzywiła usta, zacisnęła ręce, przez sekundę Cloud sądził, iż rzuci się mu do gardła. — Badacze korporacji teraz giną, jeśli mają szczęście, to w miarę szybko, a jeśli nie, to po miesiącach tortur. Co chwilę się o jakichś zniknięciach słyszy, a potem znajduje ciała, widomy znak. I któż to niby ich zabija? Nikt inny jak nasz drogi nawrócony prezydent. Strzeż nas losie od nawrotów sumienia u dyktatorów! — zakończyła, znowu ze śmiechem, który jednak zgasł po sekundach. — Dwa tygodnie temu ktoś się od nas przypadkiem dowiedział, co się z córkami Millerów stało. Żadna dziesięciu lat nie ma – i obie w burdelu — warknęła. — A Millerowie mają fart, jeśli już umarli, ale pewnie tak dobrze nie ma, skoro aż się ich dziećmi zajęli... Pewnie gdzieś jeszcze po kazamatach jęczą. Ale, oczywiście, wy o tym nic nie wiecie, wy tu przyszliście porozmawiać o różach i perfumach, i literaturze, mnie co prawda rankiem z łóżka wyciągano bez cienia podstaw prawnych, ale to wszystko furda! Wy jesteście święci, biedne, skrzywdzone niewiniątka, wy pieprzone, sadystyczne...

Felicia rzuciła na nią czar uciszający. Kullia przez moment poruszała ustami, po trosze automatycznie, po trosze z zaskoczenia pewnie. Panna Vaar westchnęła tymczasem, spoglądając na zastygłego Clouda.

— O burdelu nie miałam pojęcia — przyznała. — Przesada, rzekłabym. No, ale jeszcze zależy, czy do dobrego, gdzie się dziećmi zajmą, a potem wypuszczą, czy do takiego, gdzie im krzywdę robią... Zwłaszcza, jeśli nam pani pomoże. A naprawdę mamy tylko kilka niegroźnych, zupełnie niegroźnych pytań...

— O Faithbellówny. I mojego brata. Jakbym miała eksperymentować na własnych pacjentach — wysyczała lekarz, odzyskawszy mowę. — Jakby mój brat miał mi to zrobić – te dziewczyny straciły rodzinę, dom, wieść dotarła do nich, jak Sylvia leżała u mnie na oddziale, pomogłam im znaleźć jakiś kąt, załatwić formalności, możecie to sprawdzić, ślad na pewno został, pożyczyłam pieniądze, sama im doradziłam, żeby nie wracały, bo sprawa cuchnie na kilometry, a korporacja ludzi z takich spraw woli usunąć – jakbym chciała je pokroić, to wystarczyłoby, żebym doniosła, komu trzeba, świetnie wiecie – leczyłam małą od czasu, jak miała pół roku i miałabym ją teraz nagle skrzywdzić? Genialnieście to sobie wykombinowali. Niech Shinra powie, że teraz już po prostu mordują wszystkich, a mojego brata zaraz po Millerach, niech się nie wygłupia...

Cloud, uznawszy, iż kobieta nic teraz więcej konkretnego nie powie, skupiona na obrzucaniu ich, korporacji oraz społeczeństwa potopem wyzwisk, się po prostu wyłączył. I tak miał już dosyć nowych informacji, zdecydowanie mdlących informacji. Owszem, jego uczucia w kwestii ewentualnego zabijania dawnych naukowców były ambiwalentne – sam spróbował wybaczyć, bo polowanie na czarownice, jak twierdził Reeve (Rufus też, przypomniał mu wredny wewnętrzny głos), nikomu ani niczemu nie służy. Ale przykład Hoja, problemy z badaczami pracującymi dla gangów i tym podobne sprawiały, że Strife rozumiał, iż czasem rozlew krwi jest jedynym wyjściem.

Jednak sama myśl o krzywdzeniu dzieci tuż pod jego nosem, na rozkaz tego przeklętego, bahamuciego, zawsze uprzejmie uśmiechniętego Rufusa, doprowadzała Strife'a do wściekłości. Czy raczej: na skraj depresji, teraz pokrywany wściekłością.

A to wszystko jeszcze niby w imieniu ofiar, jakby ta swołocz miała prawo się na nie powoływać, jakby miała prawo sądzić, co dla nich najlepsze. Mężczyznę wypełniło przyjemne uczucie furii – więcej niż przyjemne, ułatwiające koncentrację, oddalające groźbę melancholii i niemocy.

— Te dzieci, o których pani mówi — wtrącił w przemowę Anny, kiedy był już pewien swojego głosu — dostaną dobry, bardzo dobry dom. Jeszcze dzisiaj. Osobiście o to zadbam. Millerowie, tak?

Kullia, nieco zbita z pantałyku, aczkolwiek niewątpliwie zadowolona z wrażenia, jakie wywarły jej rewelacje – szlag, zauważyła, uświadomił sobie Cloud, że nie miałem pojęcia, ale Felicia tak, że nadszarpnęła moje zaufanie, jeszcze to jakoś, nie daj losie, rozegra.

— Dalia i Martin Millerowie. Tak. Jeśli masz wyjątkowo dobry dzień, zmutowane stworzonko, to możesz jeszcze się poawanturować, by przynajmniej ich zabili, nie torturowali dalej. — Lekarka wróciła już do sarkastycznego tonu.

Strife rzecz całkowicie zignorował, panna Vaar za to przymrużyła oczy. Lewy kącik warg sam się jej uniósł w ironicznym uśmiechu.

— Tak, właśnie to mi nie pasowało. Właśnie to — przeciągała sylaby, dodała też trochę śpiewnego akcentu z okolic południa Wutai. — Bo przecież ani pani, ani pani brat rzeczywiście nic wielkiego nie zrobili. Żadnej olbrzymiej zbrodni. Wszystko w normie. A Millerowie – Millerowie byli psychiatrami, da? Kochani ludzie, wszyscy mówili. Mili, ciepli, kochani ludzie. Potrzebowali przeprowadzić parę badań o wpływie przemocy, zwłaszcza seksualnej, na ludzi. Nu, więc ci kochani ludzie w ramach badań zgwałcili i dręczyli – lub kazali to robić – ponad setkę dorosłych i dzieci – da? A pani brat, zajmujący się tylko uzależnieniami, miałby iść zaraz po Millerach? Bezsens. Ale pani się boi, naprawdę boi, ten rozwód dowodem – i on też, skoro uciekł. On pewnie zresztą pani ten rozwód doradził. W co był zamieszany, więc? W ten biznes ze sprzedawaniem dzieci? W handlowanie materiałami naukowymi? W gwałty, tortury i sprzedaż zdjęć na rynku pornograficznym – szło, trzeba przyznać, o więcej niż przyzwoite sumy... A może zajmował się wszystkim po trochu? Niech nam pani powie — zakończyła z uśmiechem — to nie doniesiemy korporacji ani WRO, nie zaczną go szukać.

Anna zamarła, oburzona. Cloud był pewien, że zacznie ich wyzywać, znowu, ale ona, po jakiejś minucie milczenia, ułożyła rysy twarzy we obojętną, nieco tylko wzgardliwą maskę.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co państwo myślą. Mój brat tego nie zrobił, nie zrobił nic więcej niż reszta, nic ponadto, co kazała mu ShinRa... Niech go szukają, zresztą. Jest bezpieczny. Korporacja już nie znaczy więcej niż byle silniejszy gang, WRO też... Potężni ludzie chronią mojego brata, potężni ludzie chronią takich, jak my, bo mają nieco przyzwoitości. Shinra nie waży się mieszać.

Felicia przekrzywiła głowę w trochę teatralnym wyrazie zaciekawienia.

— Ci przyzwoici ludzie gwałcili, torturowali, mordowali i przeprowadzali wiwisekcje. Na ludziach. To było dawniej, pani powie, korporacja kazała – słusznie. Teraz ci przyzwoici ludzie żyją ze sprzedaży narkotyków dzieciakom, ze wspierania gangów, z tworzenia super żołnierzy, z porywania ludzi...

— Mój brat nie ma nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem Sylvii. To była moja stała pacjentka. Bliska mi, zwłaszcza po tej tragedii — cień posesywności zabrzmiał w głosie doktor. — Nie zrobiłby mi tego.

— To może nie on — potaknęła Vaar. — Może po prostu coś niechcący chlapnął przy nowych znajomych, a oni postanowili zrobić użytek z tej nowej wiedzy. Może go przymuszono – w końcu ci ludzie go chronią, to nie jest wygodna pozycja negocjacyjna. Jeśli tak, to pani bratu nic nie grozi, pomożemy mu. Pomożemy jemu. I Sylvii. I pani. — dodała z naciskiem. — Będzie pani mogła przestać udawać. Wrócić do męża. Ponownie zobaczyć córkę.

Teraz coś zmiękło, naprawdę zmiękło w twarzy Anny. Na moment, potem spróbowała wrócić do sarkazmu, było już jednak za późno. Jeden rys na masce wystarczył, by przestali w nią wierzyć. Po chwili, wypełnionej ironicznymi wyzwiskami, udawanym zblazowaniem, przestała w nią wierzyć sama Kullia, Cloud widział po wahaniu w jej oczach, rosnącej nerwowości, tym, jak zaczynała przerzucać długopis między palcami, szybko, jak przerywała gwałtownie, próbowała ukryć tik, tylko po to, by zaraz zacząć z kolei pstrykać zakrętką, podrygiwać kolanem.

— Jeśli pani nam coś powie, cokolwiek, to nie muszą być wielkie, ważne rzeczy – to mogą być drobiazgi, czasem jakiś detal wskazuje całkiem nowe drogi w śledztwie – jeśli powie nam pani wszystko, co pani wie, o bracie, znajomych, o Sylvii, o eksperymentach, które robiliście, to mogę panią zapewnić, że będzie pani odtąd bezpieczna — oznajmił spokojnym, cichym, łagodnym tonem. — Pani i pani rodzina. I dzieci Millerów. Już zawsze. Obiecam to pani, a ja dotrzymuję obietnic.

Wcale nie, ale nie z jego winy i ona o tym na pewno nie wiedziała.

— Komu, jak komu, ale mnie ani ShinRa, ani WRO, ani gangi nie śmieją wejść w drogę. Trochę szczerości, trochę zaufania. Nie do ShinRy, sam im nie ufam. Do mnie — ciągnął. — Przecież pani brat nic nie zrobił, sama to pani podkreśla, a ja pani wierzę. Może po prostu rzucił o słowo za dużo, drobny błąd, każdemu się czasem zdarza, to przecież jeszcze dzieciak... Czemu on albo pani macie za to cierpieć? Czemu ma za to cierpieć Sylvia? Ona już straciła dom i rodzinę. Pani była jej bliska, Clara tyle o pani dobrego mówiła... Jeśli nam pani teraz nie pomoże, to myśli pani, że będzie w stanie kiedyś jej spojrzeć w oczy?

— Mamy telefon do panny Faithbell — wtrąciła Felicia. — Możemy do niej zadzwonić. Będzie pani mogła z nią porozmawiać osobiście, sprawdzić, czy nie kłamiemy, czy rzeczywiście prosiła nas o pomoc. Będzie pani mogła usłyszeć wszystkie szczegóły. I potem będzie jej pani mogła powiedzieć, osobiście, że niestety, dla jej siostry nie ma już nadziei, że się już nic nie da zrobić. Jako lekarz od ciężkich przypadków ma pani na pewno w tym wprawę.

— To nie jest pora na sarkazm — syknął Strife. — Dla Sylvii jest nadzieja, u licha. Ja ją spod ziemi wydobędę, jeśli trzeba. A pani zależy, przecież ja wiem. Ty możesz nie rozumiesz, Felicia — prychnął w stronę Vaar, mając nadzieję, że nie przesadza z irytacją, że gniew nie wygląda na zbyt sztuczny — ale ja wiem, ile pani dla dziewczyn znaczył. I wiem, ile dla Hoja znaczyło Nibelheim. Gdyby powiedziała mu pani, że jeszcze się dwie sierotki ostały... Zapłaciłby pani. Odwdzięczył się. Grantem, stanowiskiem albo awansem dla brata. Pani tego nie zrobiła. Rozumiem, jakie to poświęcenie dla naukowca. Doceniam pani wybór...

— Żadne poświęcenie! — wybuchnęła kobieta. — Żaden wybór! Za kogo wy nas wszyscy macie, za demony? Za potwory, takie, jak wy sami? Za morderców? To były moje pacjentki, od zawsze, Sylvia, jak była mała, mówiła do mnie „ciociu", miałabym – miałabym ją oddać w ręce tamtego wariata? Wszyscy wiedzieli, że profesor Hojo to fanatyk, że ma trochę nie po kolei w głowie, miałam mu donosić, żeby mógł je zabrać? Dla innych się już nie dało zrobić, wiadomo, korporacja wpadła i zamiotła, ale czemu miałabym... Czemu miałabym chcieć, że dziewczynki coś złego spotkało? Zawsze chciałam mieć córeczkę...

— I ma ją pani — weszła jej w słowo Felicia, płynnie. — I ona pani potrzebuje. Obok. Nie w więzieniu i nie w mieście oddalonym o setki kilometrów. Potrzebuje pani tak samo, jak ojca, nieważne, z kim się zawsze lepiej dogadywała. Dziewczynka potrzebuje matki — dodała cicho, łagodząc ton. — Pani małej jest teraz ciężko. Myśli, że ją pani porzuciła, że zrobiła coś złego, że to wszystko to kara za jej zachowanie...

— Nigdy bym jej... — W oczach lekarki pojawiły się łzy, mrugała, próbując je wstrzymać. — Pani nie może wiedzieć...

— Ależ wiem. Jestem półsierotą — oznajmiła rzeczowo Vaar. — Rozumiem doskonale. Pani ją chroni. Pani się poświęca. Ale pani poświęcenie ją także dużo kosztuje. A może przestać.

— Załatwimy rzecz z ShinRą i WRO — zapewnił Cloud. — Obejmie panią program ochrony. Sam ją zagwarantuję. Pani córeczka na panią liczy. Sylvia i Clara też. Pomogła im pani raz, wtedy po Nilbelheim. Wspominają to z dużą wdzięcznością. Bez pani nie dałaby rady. I teraz bez pani nie dadzą – czemu nie pomóc im drugi raz? Marnować dawny wysiłek? Z niechęci do korporacji? A co one mają wspólnego z korporacją? Poza tym, że zniszczyła im życie? Jak pani, jak mnie, jak nam wszystkim? Będzie się pani na nich mściła? A czym to się różni od głupiej nagonki Rufusa?

Doktor już w połowie jego przemowy ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Tylko na moment, pod chwili odjęła ręce. Nie było łez, ale po zaczerwienionych powiekach poznać można było, że po prostu je starła palcami. Wyglądała nagle na starszą o dobre dziesięć lat. Zmęczoną. Stojącą pod ścianą.

— Ja naprawdę nie wiem, kto porwał Sylvię. I to naprawdę nie mój brat — wymamrotała. — Ja nic nie wiem. Musicie mi uwierzyć...

— Żadnych plotek usłyszanych na przyjęciach rodziców? — spytała sceptycznie Felicia.

— Leon też lubił Sylvię? — w tym samym momencie padło z ust Clouda.

Anna się zawahała. Potem najwyraźniej uznała, że pytanie Strife'a jest mniej bolesne. Albo po prostu jemu ufała bardziej. Względnie bardziej.

— Nie... Nie do końca. Nie znał jej ani Clary. — Wzruszyła ramionami, znów zaczęła pstrykać zakrętką długopisu, tym razem nie próbując się powstrzymać. — Nie znał ich, więc jak miałby się przywiązać? No i to mężczyzna, oni nie mają tak rozwiniętego instynktu...

Wojownik pomyślał o Barrecie, lecz zmilczał. Nie przyszedł tu po to, by niszczyć przesłuchiwanej złudzenia względem młodszego braciszka, tylko po informacje.

— I jak przyjął pani decyzję, żeby przedłożyć dobro dziewczynek nad jego karierę?

Kullia spojrzała na niego, osłupiała. Odetchnęła głęboko, ręce znów porządnie ułożyła na stole.

— On... on nie był na początku szczęśliwy. Ale zrozumiał. Jak mu wytłumaczyliśmy, to zrozumiał. To był jeszcze dzieciak, czasem nie łapał od razu takich rzeczy, ale zrozumiał, jak mu wszystko wyłuszczyłam. Raz albo dwa. Zresztą, nie podważyłby mojej decyzji – z pewnością nie teraz. Po co miałby to teraz robić?

— Mógł się zwierzyć jakiemuś koledze. Pomarudzić przy piwie na siostrę, która miała fisia na punkcie pacjentów. Wyżalić się, że go nikt w domu nie rozumie, a on przecież taki zdolny jest. Dzieciak, sama pani mówi — podpowiedziała Felicia.

Lekarka przygryzła wargę. Zjadła już trochę szminki, zauważył nagle Cloud.

— To... to jest możliwe. Ale jeśli tak, to on na pewno nie chciał, nie wyobrażał sobie, że...

— Z pewnością nie chciał. I będzie miał do końca życia wyrzuty, jak zda sobie sprawę, co zrobił. Pani zresztą też.

Oczy doktor były teraz wielkie, jak spodki, jakby możliwość z każdą sekundę zamieniała się dla niej w prawdę. Niezbitą prawdę. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, jakby ją nagle ogarnęły nudności.

— To jest... to jest... Bogowie — wyszeptała chrapliwie. — Oni ją przecież pokroją, do wszystkich przywołań, oni ją przecież... Bogowie. Co on narobił, przecież to takie kochane, kochane dziecko, a oni ją...

Oddychała głęboko i mężczyzna pojął nagle, że próbuje wstrzymać mdłości. Przez chwilę czuł żal – w końcu Anny nigdy nie było w laboratoriach. Panna Vaar za to, sądząc z zimnej, miejscami bezwzględnej trzeźwości pytań, nie czuła nawet cienia współczucia. Wymagała za to współpracy, pełnej – którą dostali bez trudu, teraz. Szybkie, miejscami aż niewyraźne słowa, jakieś naprędce pisane mapki i notatki. Wszystko. Teraz sama Kullia się bała. O Sylvię, o brata, o „dusze nas wszystkich", jak wyszeptała w którymś momencie zeznań.

Gdy wreszcie skończyła, po wielu, wielu godzinach – słońce już zaszło, obstawiał Cloud, nie wiedział jednak na pewno, adrenalina oraz sztuczne światło czasem zaburzały wewnętrzne zegary nawet SOLDIER – bać się zaczął także Strife.


End file.
